My Child's Father
by scarlettstones
Summary: Supermodel & actress Bella Swan's life changes on the most important night of her career: The Academy Awards. What if Edward Cullen, her ex, finds out about his child, Renesmee? TONS of drama, romance, and some paparazzi problems going on...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story! Well, this story has been going around in my head for months now. R&R after this chapter please!

Disclaimer: Not Twilight, just the idea, people.

"Momma! How do I look?" My daughter Renesmee asked, dancing around in her little scarlet velvet dress.

"Fabulous, as always. Why are you dressed up? I'm supposed to be the one dressed up, little lady!" I replied.

"Momma," she started, Alice's infamous pouty lip appearing on Nessie's lips as Alice taught her that and Nessie has been using it to her advantage. "Can I puh-lease come? Please please please please?"

I shook my head. "Not a chance, Little Ness. You're four. The Academy Awards is very important for Momma's career. I am nominated for my first movie for the Best Actress award and the movie for Pest Picture. You can watch me on TV later on."

Nessie's face fell and she was about to burst into tears. I've seen myself cry so many times that I didn't need my daughter to cry. If she cries, I'll be watching her eyes— my eyes— water. I sighed. "Fine. Stay near me. Don't talk to strangers."

Nessie's glistening smile appeared. "Thank you Momma! I love you!"

"Momma loves you too, Nessie. Now can you please go to your room? I need to help your mother into her dress." Alice said, standing at the doorway. Nessie gave me a peck on the cheek and ran out of the room. "Today is the Academy Awards! Happy?"

"Barely," I gulped.

"Come on, Bella! Cheer up! First two nominations for your first movie in one night! You're an amazing mother, supermodel, and best friend! What have you got to lose?"

"Edward," I muttered. Edward broke up with me five years ago, not knowing I was pregnant with Nessie. I decided to keep her a secret from him. I haven't seen him since then, and to the media, they thought Renesmee was just an adopted child. But the mystery to them was, why would I adopt at the age of twenty-one?

"Oh no, Missy. Don't you dare get started with the 'I lost Edward because I did something wrong' crap. It's his loss. Now, do you wanna wear our dress or what?"

I laughed as I nodded. Alice made me wear on a black chiffon goddess dress and slipped on gold and silver cuffs on my wrists with a matching necklace. I wore a pair of white strapped heels and Alice did my hair and makeup. I didn't need a stylist. I had her. The best person I could ever think of to help me with this.

"I need to change now, Bella. I'm going to see my boyfriend in the limo soon! Head up high, show no weakness." Alice advised, then walked off, humming happily to herself. I checked on Nessie, who was twirling in her dress. She reminded me of her father. She has Edward's beautiful bronze hair color and his facial features. She's got his charms too.

She stopped and turned to face me. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing's wrong. You just grow up so fast, that's all. Renesmee," I started, "would you look for your father when you're older?"

She cocked one eyebrow. "Momma, no! I have you, why would I want to find Daddy?"

I heaved a silent sigh of relief. "I'm just curious. Come now, I think our limousine's here." I told her as I bent down. She ran into my arms and I picked her up, walking down the spiral stairs and out of the house. Alice was still inside, but she could lock up the place. The driver opened the door and greeted us as we entered.

When we arrived, Nessie was jumping up and down her seat. I laughed at the sight and held her hand as we got out of the limo. Celebrities were scattered around the red carpet and Nessie looked up at me, looking ready to pounce on every celebrity there was here and ask for their autographs. I shook my head but she still smiled brightly.

We would stop and answer a few questions and pose for the camera on our way into the venue. A few well-known actors and actresses would come up to us and greet Nessie, which made her day. Seeing her unfazed in front of the camera reminded me of Edward too. She got that trait from him. For my first time in front of the camera, I was too timid, so she couldn't have gotten it from me. After a few times in front of the camera, I was so used to it that it felt like my second nature.

Sitting through the whole ceremony was quite boring, but I sat at attention when my name was suddenly called out. "What?" I said.

"You won!" Alice shout-whispered. "You won for the Best Actress award! Congratulations! Now get your a— I mean butt up on stage!"

I rolled my eyes at her for almost cursing and brought Nessie up on stage with me. I graciously accepted my award and she took it from my hand. I said my speech while carrying her in my left hand. I managed to thank everyone by their names and walked out by the backstage. Nessie played with my award and handed it to me.

"Congratulations, Momma!" She hugged me tightly. "I love you!"

"I love you too, baby girl. Should we go back to your Aunt Alice & Uncle Jazz. What do you say?" I said. She nodded as she pulled back. We got back to our seats and my new movie didn't win, but another did, which made me freak out.

Edward was in that movie, and he was up on stage. "Alice?" I whispered to her.

She saw my body language and her face softened. "I didn't realize he was going to be here."

"What are we going to do about Renesmee? I just brought her up on stage. He's gonna freak if he finds out she's his."

She sighed. "Don't say anything. Just... keep her close. Do you want me to bring her home?"

I shook my head. "Nessie will know that something's wrong if you bring her home without me. I'll just bring her to the after party."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yes, Alice. I can take care of the situation myself." I assured her.

At the after party, Nessie always stood close by me. I didn't need to worry about her running away. I always knew she was beside me because she kept tugging my dress. But suddenly I didn't feel her tug on my dress. I looked down. "Nessie?" I said. She didn't appear. "Renesmee!" I panicked. Where was my Nessie? I looked around. She wasn't near. She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyaaaaasssss! I'm back for another chapter, people! I'm sorry about that cliffhanger last chapter but here's the second chapter. Edward's point of view's a bonus for you guys, so enjoy. R&R after the chapter!

Disclaimer: No. Not Twilight. I own an imaginary second pair of Loboutin boots.

EPOV

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I stared at the caller ID. Oh no.

"Yo dude, did you knock Bella up?" Emmett's booming voice appeared on the phone.

"What? Why? Is it because of Renesmee?" I asked. "Have you been watching me on TV again?"

"Uhh... yeah. But back to my question. Did you?"

"I—I don't know," I stuttered.

"You did! Didn't you see? Her daughter has your hair color! And the same jaw, and the —"

"I get it! Now can you please—" I stopped when realisation hit me. "Renesmee's mine?"

"You're an idiot, dude. Can't you see? How could you knock up poor Bella?! Did you leave her because of that?"

"What? No!" I replied, panicking. "I just didn't know—" I bumped into something small, making me look down. All I could see was a bunch of bronze locks. It was Renesmee. She looked up and I was lost in her chocolate brown eyes— the same eyes which made me fall in love with her mother. I ended the call unknowingly.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You're forgiven. You're Renesmee, right? I saw you on stage just now. Do you know who I am?" I asked.

Nessie's head leaned to her right and shook her head. "Momma told me not to talk to strangers. I have to get back before she finds me."

Bella never told her who her father was. That confused me. Why didn't she find me when she found out she was pregnant? "Who's your mother? Maybe I know her."

"Nessie! There you are! Where were you? Why did you run away?" My favorite voice said. I looked up and Bella was still in that stunning black gown which made the night look so bland. Her face showed shock when she saw me. "Nessie, what are you doing with... _him_?"

"Him?" Renesmee pointed her tiny finger at me. "I... I ran into him. I've already apologized, Momma."

"What did you do to her?" Bella hissed.

"I didn't do anything. Bella, why did you keep her away from me?" I asked.

"Because you don't deserve to know her. You left me. I didn't have the damn chance to tell you. I don't want my daughter to know her father. I don't think she wants to know you, too. She has me. She trusts me. Don't you dare come looking for us." She told me off. I looked at Renesmee, who looked confused as she hid shyly behind Bella's gown. "Nessie, let's go. The stranger you apologized to didn't need an apology. He's the one who needs to apologize."

She held Renesmee in her arm as she turned her back on me swiftly and stomped away.

BPOV

I was sitting on the rocking chair beside Nessie's bed, finishing up her bedtime story. "... and the lion & mouse were friends and they lived happily ever after. It's time to sleep now. Goodnight, baby."

"Momma, who's my Daddy?" Nessie asked.

This was what I feared when she grew older. But this question just came to soon for me and it was a really long day. I leaned forward towards her and held her hand. "Nessie, I don't think I want to talk about it tonight. When you grow older, I'll answer it, okay?" I sighed.

"Goodnight, Momma."

"Sweet dreams, Renesmee. I love you." I kissed her forehead and walked to the door as she snuggled into her bed.

"I love you too, Momma," she replied as I almost closed the door.

After that, I had a date with the bathtub and _Wuthering Heights_. Only a vanilla-scented candle lit up the bathroom and bubbles surrounded me. After a long day, I really needed some time to clear my head and take a break. A knock on the door broke the comfortable silence. "Who is it?"

"It's Alice," she replied. She opened the door and pulled down the toilet cover and sat down. "I just came by to check up on you. Today was really a stressful day for you, I was starting to get worried. I really couldn't sleep, you know. You're having a bubble bath and reading _Wuthering Heights_. Things really got bad, huh?"

"Yeah. Nessie bumped into him. Edward found out. Didn't really took it well, I think. Nessie & I walked off. End of story." I replied.

"Wow," she mouthed. "I seriously feel bad for you, Bella, but Renesmee's his child too. Who did you put as the father in her birth certificate?"

"I don't think I put anyone. But in the end, it's all for the better. I want Nessie to have a good life. Maybe teach her that you don't always need a guy," I sighed.

"She does need a fatherly figure. She needs someone to be there for her graduations and wedding. You can't always make it, you know."

"I will, Alice. If I don't... well, let's just say that you'll be there for her. Rosalie too. You guys are the closest to her other than me. After what he's done to me... Nope. I'm not even letting him get close to my child. She's too precious to me. I just can't. I don't want her to face what I had with her father.

"Come on, how many girls did he date after me? I couldn't date because I had to take care of Renesmee and had a busy schedule. What does he do after we broke up? Partying? Sleeping around with girls? Getting drunk? Having flings? Is that what he did before he found out she's his? I don't think he's of father material." I said, snapping my book shut and putting it at the side. I dragged the shower curtains closed and wrapped myself in a towel. I stepped out of it and walked off to my bedroom. Alice followed behind me and I changed in my walk-in wardrobe while Alice sat on the bed still talking to me.

"But Bella... you guys have some unfinished business to settle. Just give him a chance to be the father he's supposed to be. If he can't... well then, leave him." Alice suggested.

"Are you saying I should get back with him?" I asked in disbelief as I wore on my nightgown.

"That's if you want to, you know. I'll leave it to you."

"Decisions decisions," I sighed, shaking my head slowly as I looked down. "This one's real easy, Al. I don't want him, I don't need him, I don't give him a chance."

"Take the time to think it over. If Edward appears at your door soon, I wouldn't be surprised. I'm not taking anyone's side. Okay, I am taking your side, but think of me as... well, the best friend you've always had. I always suggest and let you think it over, right? But I think this is really a small thing." Alice said when I opened the door and leaded her into the family room.

"I'll think it over, Alice. I promise. Please go with whatever my decisions are," I said.

"I can't promise you that, but I'll try." Alice hugged me and said goodbye to me. I closed the door and went up to my bedroom. A really stressful person deserves a good night's sleep and escape from reality, and that's what I needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! Thanks so much for adding this story to your favorites/alert list and your reviews! I certainly enjoyed reading them, and Kylie (my best friend) & I were playing a true or false game that she asked me: Is Leonardo DiCaprio seeing Robert Pattinson? I laughed too hard and told her, "OMG I didn't know they were gay! What's their couple name? _Leobert_?" And she was like, "Shut up." Gosh, that was funny. Anyways, sorry for the rambling. Chapter three is here!

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I keep a baby cobra as a pet.

The next day Nessie & I were swimming in our Olympic-sized pool. I was teaching her how to swim. Alice & Rosalie were there too, helping me teach. Rosalie's my best friend other than Alice and she's Edward's younger sister by only a year apart and she's the same age as me. She's a theater actress and she appeared in a few movies as well, but she stuck to theater because she finds it "way more dramatic". Even though she's Edward's sister, she never brings him up. They were the closest to being sisters to me and I could share anything and everything with them.

During the first month of my breakup with Edward, I learned that I was pregnant with his child. I still loved him, and that was the main reason I kept Nessie. I knew I had to throw out my memories with him and she reminded me too much of him, but I never ignored her or got rid of her. She was my reason of existing. She needed me as her mother and friend. She'd hear me cry every night for the first four years with her because of Edward, and ever since she was three, she'd crawl into bed when I cried and hug me. She wouldn't want to know what happened. She'd just soothe me and say, "Momma, please stop crying."

Eventually, I'd stop for her. I didn't want her to see her mother crying over heartbreak. She was too young to know how it would really feel to love a man and give everything to him. She'd cuddle with me and hug me tightly when she slept. I stopped crying to sleep when I realized I didn't need him, but one small part of me was aching to see him. Even if it was just a photograph. That was how desperate I want and need him.

Seeing him tonight made me panic. All these were coming too soon, but I was more than elated to see him. He was exquisitely stunning in his suit and it took everything in me to not rush and kiss him urgently. Nessie & Alice were the ones keeping me sane. Jasper was there too, being the quiet one he always was. His presence calms everyone, and nobody knows why.

Letting my daughter go, she swam around in the pool like a graceful swan. She swam underwater for three seconds and her head was up at the other end. She was very fast like... _him_. "Momma, did you see that? Did you see what I did?" She asked.

I beamed at her. "Of course, baby. I'm very proud of you. Is she a great swimmer, guys?"

"Absolutely. I bet you have every talent I can think of, and that's a good thing, Nessie. How about some ice cream when we get inside?" Rosalie said to her.

Nessie smiled her blinding smile. "Yay! Auntie Alice, what do you think about my performance?"

"Beautiful, Sweetheart. Gosh, I wish I were you. Bella, bring your daughter out of the water. Don't want her to drown, do we?" Alice said.

I smacked Alice's upper arm. "Alice!" I scolded.

"Sorry," she replied. I laughed and carried Nessie as we climbed out of the water. Once she was on land, she opened the glass sliding door wide and ran in.

"Renesmee, don't run when you're wet!" I shouted into the room. Her muffled giggles were from the kitchen and I followed. She was in front of the freezer, taking out her homemade fruit popsicles. She handed the strawberry flavor to me and called out Rosalie & Alice's names. The duo came and grabbed the kiwi and orange flavors. Nessie kept the best flavor to herself: the green apple. All of us enjoyed our snacks and we headed to the bathrooms to take a shower.

We sat around the common room as we watched documentaries about dinosaurs. At the age of four going on five this year, she was really smart. Smarter than ten-year-old kids, in fact. She stumbled upon a dictionary at the bookstore five months ago and read the whole thick thing in three months! She then got interested about dinosaurs, which surprised me because boys were naturally attracted to the big extinct creatures, but a four-year-old girl? Unbelievable until you meet her. She enjoys watching dinosaurs and doesn't mind about the amount of gore there is when meat-eating dinosaurs ate.

Nessie tends to do weekly science experiments when nobody notices her and it always gets me near a heart attack when I realize what she had been doing were dangerous. I remembered watching a video tape of her which I took when she didn't realize I had put a camera in between the books on the shelves. She brought into the kitchen a frog she caught and gave it some chemical which made it die. She laid it out on a piece of wax paper on a metal tray and started cutting its stomach in half. The guts splattered a little and landed on her science goggles. She giggled and took out every organ there was and stuffed the frog with cotton and wrapped it with a bandage. She laughed when she realized she made a mummy which freaked me out. She cleaned out the evidence to her "confidential" science experiments and headed for a shower. I haven't shown her the video yet but I'll show it when she's around fifteen.

"Did you know that lizards are descendants of dinosaurs, Momma?" My little girl looked up at me.

"Well...," I started. If I said yes, she'll be searching for more facts and I didn't want to tire her out, "that's fascinating, Nessie. Give me another fact."

"Some dinosaurs like the _Tyranosaurus Rex_ were suppose to fly and their descendants are also birds!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, baby girl, enough facts for the day. Head upstairs to your room. I'll join you soon, okay? Rose, Alice, accompany her please," I told them. They held Nessie's hand as they walked up the stairs, skipping a step every time.

My phone rang and I immediately picked it up and stared at the caller ID. It was blocked. I didn't understand why a private number would call me, unless it was my other famous friends who were calling from their office but I've already told them to call using their own cell phones, so there was a chance it couldn't be them. "Hello?" I answered.

"Bella... Is that you? Can you meet up with me later? The cafe we always met up at?" Edward.

He still had the nerve to call me. "No. I already said live us alone. I don't want to talk to you, and you know that."

"Just... one simple meeting. Please? Bella, I'm really sorry about five years ago."

"Save your apology for when you really mean it and when you face me. Okay, later. Twelve, does that sound good to you?" I asked.

"Twelve it is. I know that this requires trust but... can you bring over Renesmee?" He asked.

"Renesmee? What do you want from her?" I scowled over the phone.

"I just want to know my daughter, Bella. My flesh and blood. You can't keep our daughter away from me."

"She's not _ours_ or _yours_, Edward. She is _my daughter_ and I don't give a damn about whether she's your flesh and blood. I raised her and you didn't. I'll come but I won't bring her along. If you still want me to bring her, the meeting's off, understand? Goodbye," I said steely and hung up on him. I have got to settle this situation with him once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I just came back from running after the rubbish truck so I'm panting like mad. Gosh, I love you guys and thanks so much for the reviews! Remember, reviews are like venom my baby cobra keeps trying to spit at me (which is a good thing because I get so amused by it). Keep them coming in!

Disclaimer: If Twilight was mine, I think I would've had Slenderman in the story, so I obviously do not own it.

I traded my singlet for an ice blue lace and silk shirt and black skinny jeans. I wore on ankle-high peep-toe leather boots and grabbed my handbag. I never really saw the designer labels and I didn't care. Passing by Nessie's bedroom, I heard laughs and giggles from Rosalie, Alice & Nessie. I paused, then took two steps back and looked at them. Two parts of my brain were debating against each other. Should I or should I not bring Nessie along?

"Nessie, would you like to follow me to the cafe? I'm meeting someone," I asked. She leaped up from the glittery blue carpet I purchased for her a month ago as she nodded. She took her cardigan. She wore it over her cute little blouse which had the words _Born To Be A Princess_ printed on. Alice & Rosalie looked up, sending me the same message on their faces: _what're you up to?__  
_

I carried Nessie to the cafe and I spotted Edward fidgeting in his seat as he took a sip of his latte. I dragged a seat out for me to sit down and Nessie comfortably sat on my lap. He looked up and smiled. "Good to see you again, Bella. I thought you'd never show up."

"Cut the crap and get straight to the topic. What do you want, Edward?" I snapped. Nessie looked up at me and rose one eyebrow. "Nessie, it's nothing, darling."

"_Nessie_? You nickname our child after the Loch Ness Monster?" Edward asked._  
_

"Momma, who is he?" Nessie asked at the same time. After she heard Edward's question, her eyes widened when she stared at Edward. "Why does he look like me?"

"He's someone who doesn't deserve to be given our time to. He looks like you because he's someone related to you." I just quickly replied. "My nickname for my child shouldn't bother you, Edward. Like I said, she isn't your child. I raised her and I gave birth to her, so you shouldn't be talking about other people's issues like mine. Leave us alone."

"Bella, I'm sorry I left you. It just... something happened." He sighed.

"Something happened? Would you care to tell me what happened that made you let me go?" I spat at him.

"The... the media. It's the media. I... I was too drunk one night that I slept with someone."

"You... you cheated on me? You...," I couldn't continue anymore. I felt Nessie get off my lap and I stood up instantly. "You are a cheater, Edward Cullen! You cheated on me and you didn't tell me about it?! You just let me go! I don't think you deserve to be her father, Edward! You are a... you are an asshole! I do not ever want to see your face anymore. Starting from now." I turned on my heels and walked off. Nessie opened her arms and I carried her. Tears were spilling down my face.

She looked at me with pity. "Momma, please don't cry," she told me as her little hands wiped off my tears. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged me. We reached home and when I opened the door, Alice & Rose were whispering.

They stood up when they saw me. "Where did you go?" Alice asked. "What happened? Did you just cry?"

"Cry? No, I didn't. I just went to the cafe." I replied.

"You're not telling us the all of the truth. Come! Spill!" Rosalie said, carrying Nessie out of my arms and pulling me to the couch. Alice had her hand on my shoulder. "You're a horrible liar, Bella."

"Edward called me." I said and Alice just couldn't keep her shocked gasp in. I told them about everything that happened while at the cafe. Rosalie hugged tightly and promised me she would confront Edward but I told her not to. Alice sighed and said she'd check up on me later after she goes shopping. She invited me but I refused to go.

"Call me if anything happens, okay?" Rosalie told me. "Are you going to be okay alone?"

"I'm not alone, Rose. I have Nessie. You can go," I said.

"I swear I'm going to kick him in his gut if he tries to get you back," she said before she left.

I walked into Nessie's room. She was reading and mouthing the words in her storybook. She looked up at me and beamed. I walked to her bed and sat beside her. "What story are you reading, honey?"

"It's _Little Red Riding Hood_, Momma. Is it even possible that a wolf can pretend to be _Red Riding Hood_'s grandmother?" She asked.

"This _is _a fictional story, Nessie. Anything's possible in them."

"Momma, what did he do to you five years ago?"

"What?" I was caught off-guard when she asked that question. "Nessie, I—"

"Is he Daddy?" She cut me off.

"I told you, I'll tell you when you're older!"

"You told me that yesterday, when I was a day younger! I'm older now!" She had a reputation of making up logical excuses and she had always been using it on people who say "I'll tell you when you're older", and when she wants information, she gets it.

"He is your father, Nessie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. He left me. He didn't deserve to know you!" I told her.

"But he's my father, Momma! Why did you keep me away from him?! Maybe he left to protect you!" She snapped her book shut and placed it on the bed as she stood up.

"He didn't, Renesmee. He broke my heart. He was involved with someone else, Nessie! Do you think I can just ignore that?! You're still a child, darling. How can you even understand love?"

"I understand it by observing everyone! Do you see how Auntie Alice's eyes sparkle when she hears Uncle Jasper's name? Or how Aunt Rose looks like she wants to cry when someone talks about her ex-boyfriend? I know that you're still in love with Daddy, and Daddy still loves you! Did you see how he smiled when he saw you? I definitely saw that!" She exclaimed angrily.

I just sighed and she walked out of her room, giving me one last glance before she closed the door. What have I done?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! I really love you guys (I've said this last chapter, right?) and if you have any ideas for the story, review it in along with your comments and it might just be on the next chapter! This chapter's especially for one of my best friends and the first person to read this story before it even got published, Sarah (Yep. I know the name Sarah is sooo common mine is even Sarah. Gosh.) Here's your birthday chapter! XOXOs to you!

Disclaimer: Twilight owns me, but I don't own it. I know— really sad. XD

EPOV

After Bella & Renesmee left, I was too stunned to move. Everyone in the cafe was staring at me and some were even taking pictures of me. I stood up and threw twenty bucks on the table and left. I jumped into my Volvo and drove to Rosalie's house, wondering if I should ask her about Renesmee. I parked it right outside her door and opened it. The house was redecorated again by my mother, Esme. My parents were very successful in their jobs but they still gave up some time to spend time with Rosalie, Jasper & I. Esme was an architect while my father, Carlisle, is a surgeon at a nearby hospital. I tend to come over their house weekly for our family dinners.

Carlisle & Esme have always treated Bella like their own daughter and now our family dinners don't really seem as lively as last time when she was here. When Rose would come, she always seem to be hiding something, and I now know what she's been hiding. I unknowingly opened her bedroom door and scanned her room. Staring at her calendar, I read what was written in the small boxes.

_10 September 2012:** Nessie's 5th birthday**_

_13 September 2012: **Bella's 26th** **birthday**_

Their birthdays were next week. I've always remembered Bella's, but I never knew Renesmee was born three days before her birthday. I closed the door and walked down the stairs when I saw Rosalie placing her bag on the counter. She glanced around and paused when she saw me. She just stared at first, then finally talked. "What the hell are you doing here?! If you're going to talk to me about Bella, get out," she said sternly, pointing to the door.

"You never told me Bella had Renesmee." I told her.

"What are you even going to do about it? I've promised Bella that I'll kick your ass if you try to get her back, but she told me not to. You deserve a good kick for leaving her, so I might as well do it now," Rose said, walking up to me. Her heels clicked with every step. "I'm just waiting for the best time to do that."

Her arms folded as her steely sky-blue eyes glared at me. Rosalie has always been feisty, which was something that came with her princess-like beauty. I've always had a nickname for her— _Ice Princess_. Even though Jasper's her twin, he's always been the calm and collected person. These two had the same facial features, but different personalities. They've always had a secret way of communicating just like what normal twins have. Jasper's only fourteen minutes older than her, which gave her the title of being the youngest in the family. She has a more _physical_ way of handling problems, which makes it tougher to talk her out of her "solution".

"Rose, I've already apologized. Stop trying to murder me. I'll tell on you to Mom," I said, using our old childish threats.

"If you tell Mom, you're going to be the one dead, so it's better if you don't tell her. Bella's still broken about what you did, and she doesn't want to talk to you. Who is that _slut _you slept with when you were drunk?" She hissed.

"It was Tanya."_  
_

"Tanya? Tanya Denali, our cousin and very famous—"

"Yes, it's her. Do you need to elaborate more about her? I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing. I haven't been _that _drunk. The last time I was really drunk was months before I dated Bella and Tanya was the one who suggested I should loosen up a little." I admitted.

"And you _agreed _to her damn suggestion? You already know Tanya so damn freaking well you _agreed _to her idiotic suggestion?! Did you hit your head hard _enough_ that you forgot Tanya has been chasing after you and kicking Bella to the curb?! You are one son of a bit—"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't sober enough to know what I was doing! After that night, Tanya has been annoying me that I've been avoiding her! I managed to keep this away from the media! I never meant to hurt Bella! It was a stupid mistake! I broke up with Bella to protect her from the truth! I didn't want her to be hurt!"

"Telling Bella the truth when you two were still together is less painful than finally telling her about it five years later when you two have separated and she has your kid you don't even know! Even though I've never been through this situation, you should have known better than to go loose and start sleeping with our slutty cousin. I am _embarrassed _and _shameful _to have someone like this in _my house_. Worst of all, you're my _brother_!" She screamed at me. She closed her eyes, pinching her nose in frustration. "Get out. Get out of my house please. I really am not in the mood to handle all of these. Get out _now_," Rosalie sighed, pointing at the door again.

"Sorry, Rosalie," I said, glancing back at her before getting out of the house. I whipped out my phone and dialed the first number I saw.

"_Hello?_"

"Jasper, I'm coming over. I've got something to confess."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, guys. Sorry for the late update! I had camp this weekend, and they confiscated our phones and stuff. Anyways, thanks for the ah-mazing reviews! And I'd like to thank _ariapyrasyria _for recommending her new story _Green_ _Eyes_. It's a really awesome story and it's a crossover between Twilight & Percy Jackson and The Olympians, so the combination is really fantastic! Go ahead and check it out, guys, but don't abandon me here! Review please! And yes, it's still in Edward's point of view. Get your tissues out too! Maybe you'll start tearing at the end of the chapter. And if you think it's going too fast, tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but can I own Rob? He's hot!

Pulling up in front of Jasper's apartment, I turned off the engine and slipped the keys into my pockets. Telling Jasper about this whole situation would be a whole lot easier as he always is the calm and wisest one in our circle of friends. Maybe he knew about Renesmee since he's dating Bella's best friend, Alice. Jasper buzzed me up and I knocked on his door. I took one deep breath, then breathed out. He opened the door and gave me a big smile.

"Hey man, what's up?" He greeted, giving me a brotherly hug. "I got some Chinese, if you want. It's those wanton noodles. They're delicious," he added.

He lead me to his couch and I sat down while he sat in his armchair. "Do you know anything about Bella's daughter?" I asked.

There was silence for a while, then he finally replied. "Yeah. Why?"

"Do you know anything about her father?"

He kept quiet again. "Uh, no. Nobody really told— Holy shit, she's yours? I... I never knew. Did Alice—"

"Alice knew," I replied.

"How the _hell _did Bella suddenly have your child?"

"We dated five years ago, remember? She found out after we broke up." I told him.

"And she never told _you_?" He asked.

I just shook my head.

"Damn, dude. I'm really sorry. I'll go... get the food," he said, standing up. He walked into the kitchen and took two square-shaped boxes of wanton noodles and gave one to me with a pair of chopsticks.

"I went to Rose's house just now and we had a fight," I said.

"I know. I kinda had that feeling something bad's gonna happen. The whole Nessie thing?" Jasper asked.

"Wait a minute, you know her by that name too? So you & Emmett have been keeping have been keeping this from me?" I said.

"You _are _her ex, but I've always knew there was a like a ribbon between you & Bella. Maybe—"

My phone rang, interrupting Jasper. I looked at the caller ID. _ Bella's home_.

"Hello? Bella?" I said.

"Daddy! Can you puh-lease come over and talk to Momma? Momma loves you, and you do too! I want what's best for her and —" Renesmee was talking in a speed that was impossible for a child like her to understand, which was very... stunning.

"Renesmee? How did you get my number?"

"Uhm... somewhere? Just come over Daddy!"

"Ren... Renesmee, did you call me _Daddy_?"

"Yeah, you are Daddy... aren't you?" She said her last words timidly.

"I am your father, Renesmee. But your mother doesn't want me here —"

"But it's a risk worth taking, Daddy! Do you want her back, or not?" She asked.

"I do —"

"I know you do! Come on, Daddy! Please? For me? Please please please please please?" She begged.

I sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you thank you thank you! I love you, Daddy!" She exclaimed, then made a smooching sound before hanging up. I smiled to myself. Bella used to do that to me five years ago...

"Who was that?" Jasper asked, staring at my phone.

"Just my daughter," I replied. "She wants me to come over now. I guess I'll see you soon, bro."

We said our goodbyes and I left for Bella's house. Before I could even knock on the door, it opened. I couldn't see anyone, until I looked down. Renesmee smiled, then her arms were spread as she jumped up and down. "Daddy!"

I reached for her, taking her into my arms. She was so small, yet so intelligent for her age. I was starting to wonder how Bella managed to take care of her. It seemed like Bella & I were just dating yesterday and suddenly we woke up separated, she having my daughter I never even knew. Making up for the last five years would be hard. Loving someone isn't about giving someone with lavish presents, it's about showering someone with love and respect you think they deserve, and I thought my daughter needed some love from her father— me.

"Hey, princess," I greeted.

She flashed her perfect baby teeth at me, smiling as she jumped out of my arms. She held my hand as she tried dragging me. "Come on, Daddy, you & Momma have got to patch up!" She grunted, still trying to drag me. I didn't move.

"Okay, okay," I chuckled, finally letting her drag me to wherever she wanted. When we were going up the grand spiral staircase, her little hands were gone from mine as she ran upstairs. She ran to the room down the hall, opening the door. It used to be mine & Bella's.

"Where did I see her last?" She mumbled, pacing up and down the hallway. Her little pointer finger shot up when she finally remember and ran straight to the room next to Bella's on the left. Opening the door, she peeked inside and ran into the room. I followed lose behind, but didn't enter. "Momma! There you are!" She exclaimed.

I watched their interaction through a small gap between the door and the wall. Bella frowned. "What? What happened?"

"Nothing!" Renesmee started, her hands attached to each other behind her back as she moved a little. "I was just wondering if you would talk to Daddy —"

"Honey, I'm telling you, no. What happened to... _Edward _& I was a long time ago. My decision's final. No," Bella replied sternly, though I could hear her groan a little. She said my name in a strangled voice, and I felt guilty. She was still my everything. I had to protect her from the truth, but that had only hurt her more.

Renesmee sighed, a little smile hiding on her face. "It seems that I have to do one thing, I guess." She muttered. She looked at me and gestured to me to come in. "Daddy!"

Bella's eye widened then she dipped her face into her hands, her long fair fingers digging through her hair in exasperation. "Nessie," she moaned. "Oh my God..."

"Daddy, come on! Talk to Momma!" Renesmee tugged onto my pants. "I'm going to leave you guys alone, and when you both come out of my room, both of you have _got _to patch up!" She said in a stern tone, then danced out of the room.

"_What?_" Bella snapped, glaring up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Renesmee—"

"I know it's Nessie, but couldn't you just ignore her?" She hissed.

"She's my daughter, and I _cannot _just leave her like that. Is that how you treat our daughter? Ignoring her, getting furious at her every time?" I asked in the same tone, glaring at her too.

Her eyes widened, her brows scrunching up. "_Excuse me? You_'re the one who left _us_! Because of you, she could have gotten what she needed — her father! But you left just because of that _whore_ you slept with. Yeah, sure, you want to protect me from the truth, but it was _the wrong decision_. You could have told me that before we even broke up, then gave me the decision of whether we should be separated or not, but did you? _No, of course not! _You're so used to getting everything your way that you forget that I too need some things _my way!_" She shrieked at me.

I was stunned. I didn't know what to reply to defend myself, but everything she said was true — I didn't let her do things her way. We could have saved our relationship before everything was too late. As I stood there, looking at her starting to break down, I was starting to cry as well. Her tears streamed down her face, her face softening.

Her arms wrapped around me, her face hiding in my neck. "Please don't leave me again! Please! At least do this for Renesmee, if you don't love me anymore. I'll understand if you have someone else— you can leave. I just don't want to be the one to make you cry. It was our mistake — our relationship didn't last. We make mistakes, but we can still last. I love you, Edward. Please, please don't leave," Bella cried, her words not clear.

I took her face into my hands and looked at her straight in the eyes. I hated seeing her cry like that. I wiped the tears of her cheeks with my thumbs. She leaned towards my touch, still crying. I took her hand and placed it on my chest. "Can you feel this, Bella? My heart beats for you. There can never be anyone who can replace you, and you always have my heart. I love you, and you know that. How can I leave you like this? It's all your fault you're always on my mind. With Renesmee here, my heart split into two, did you know that? You two would always be showered with my love, and I love you. I love you more than words can describe," I told her. "Bella, will you marry me?"

Her eyes shot up at mine after I asked the question. "What?" Her lips quivered.

"I'll understand if you think this is too fast —"

She hushed me, placing her finger on my lips. "Yes, I'll marry you." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that with a cliffhanger, so I got on to writing the next chapter after reading a few stories (okay, so my break was a little too long). Thanks for the reviews! You guys are AWESOME! I love you guys! And to _ariapyrasyria_, your welcome! I enjoy your story, and if we knew each other in reality, I think we'd be BFFs! Reviews are welcomed, and leave me some suggestions I could probably use on the next chappie. I'd love to hear from you girls (or guys. I'm pretty sure there are guys reading this story). And Bella demanded to have her point of view this chapter (I gotta say, she's been having too much of her point of view in The Twilight Saga it kinda gets boring, don't you think?).

Disclaimer: OH COME ON! DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN TWILIGHT?!

BPOV

Nessie ran into the room and her eyes widened. "Why are you both crying? I knew this was a bad idea! Ugh! I am so sorry for making you guys cry! I —"

"No, Nessie. Thank you for forcing us to make up. Come now, do you want to go to the beach?" I asked.

"What? So sudden? We'd usually make plans before —"

I smiled at her. "Sorry. My fault. That just blurt out of my mouth," I said, then looked at Edward. "Do you have anything to change into since we're going to the beach?"

"I do have some clothes in the back of the car. I'll go get them later," Edward told me. "Renesmee, what do you prefer to be called? Renesmee or Nessie?"

"Now that... I think I like you calling me by Renesmee. I think my nickname sounds better from Momma's mouth," Nessie said. "Which one should I change to? The blue swimsuit or the green swimsuit?"

"I think blue suits you. Hurry up, get changed." I shooed her out of the room.

"Wait! No! This is my room, so you guys have got to get out. Please?" She asked, and we willingly complied. "See you both later!" She shouted from her room before she closed the door.

I went to my room to change into my Prada swimsuit (I knew it was Prada because Alice & Rosalie kind of checked the tags when I had a total wardrobe malfunction) and wore a miniskirt to make it look more appropriate outside the beach. I packed some towels & sandwiches for later and found Edward hovering over the boot of his car. When I got closer, he beamed at me. I beamed back.

"Whose car are we using? Mine or yours?" I asked.

"I think mine's more family-friendly," he said, laughed. "Just place them at the backseat."

I nodded and opened the car door. I placed the bag on the right side of the car and closed it back. When I turned around, I found Edward's face inches away from mine. "Whoa, what's happening?" I chuckled.

"Nothing's happening. I'm just going out with my soon-to-be wife and my daughter," he teased.

If one can play the game, why not two? "Where exactly are you guys going?"

"Just going to the beach. My wife looks beautiful in her swimsuit," he replied.

"Wife? I thought she was your fiancée?" I asked, giggling.

"But she _is _mine, aren't I correct?" He said.

"I'm all yours, Edward. Forever," I told him, pulling him closer as my arms snaked around his neck. My lips pressed against his, my mouth opening as his tongue entered. Our lips were synchronized perfectly, like it was just so natural. His arms locked around my waist and I had to tip-toe because he was quite tall.

"Daddy, what — Oh my God! Ew! What is this?" Nessie groaned, closing her eyes when she saw us. We instantly pulled away and I blushed. "Seriously! Save those PDA moments for later! Gosh, what has the world come to?" She muttered to herself, ignoring our presence. She shook her head slowly until she entered the car. Edward & I laughed at how adult-like Nessie was.

"How do you know what PDAs are?" I asked her.

"Many people are using it! PDA stands for Public Displays of Affection, which I don't need to see. I'm still so young!" She moaned.

"Well, don't Aunt Rose & Auntie Allie do that with Uncle Em & Uncle Jazz?" I teased.

"Well... yeah. But you guys are my parents! It gets disgusting from my point of view, okay?" She said, which ended our PDA conversation.

"Speaking of PDAs, Renesmee, I don't think I'll allow you to date until you're eighteen," Edward said.

"What?!" Nessie gasped. "Eighteen? Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just worried about your safety. You wouldn't want boys tripping all over your heart, would you?" He asked.

"But that's how you get experiences in love! Seriously, Daddy, why are we talking about this when I'm almost five?"

"Just warning you first," Edward sighed, then turned on the radio. I laughed at their father-daughter exchange. Nessie was like some fifteen-year-old teenager when she talked to Edward like that, which was really amusing.

Changing the topic, I went straight to what was going to happen next week. "What theme do you want for your birthday party, Nessie?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! Gosh, I'm turning so old!" She whined. "Back to the subject, anyways. I want a really simple birthday party! Just close friends, a birthday cake, party hats, piñatas... I want three of them! One of them will be a zebra, another one will be a lion, and another would be a koala! How about that?"

"That's all you want?" I asked.

"How about a pet dog?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"A dog?" Nessie gasped.

"Yeah. A dog. Anyways, whatever you want. A puppy, a kitten, even a pony. What do you want?"

"Edward, I think this is just too much," I said.

"A kitty!" Nessie exclaimed at the same time I spoke. "Or maybe a puppy? I don't know!"

"Okay, a puppy or a kitten, huh? I'll just have to randomly pick at the shelter, I guess," Edward said.

"Ooh! Turn up the volume! Turn up the volume!" Nessie said, which I complied.

_"Hey, I just met you_

_and this is crazy_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right_

_at you baby_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you_

_and this is crazy_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys_

_try to chase me_

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe!" _Nessie sang as she banged her head. Her curls splayed wildly all around her as she close her eyes. She was just so active. Watching her sing made me sing too, and soon, Edward joined in. We were all singing whatever song we knew that was playing on the radio.

"Does Renesmee do this all the time?" I heard Edward ask as she was singing to _Beauty And A Beat_ by Justin Bieber & Nicki Minaj.

"Yeah. A lot. She usually forces our guests to watch her perform. She loves the attention," I replied. "Nessie, for my next runway show, Justin Bieber's gonna perform!"

She stopped. "Really? Can I come can I come can I come please?" She jumped up and down her seat.

"I didn't know you were a _Belieber_," Edward said to Nessie.

"I'm not! I'm just trying to meet every single celebrity in Hollywood! I'm also collecting their signatures!" Nessie exclaimed.

"I can give you mine," he told her.

"But it wouldn't be fair! You're Daddy, so when my notebook is almost running out of paper, I'll ask you two to sign the last page!" She said.

"Thanks, baby. We're here!" I said, opening the car door. I took the bag full of sandwiches and towels out of the car too and caught up with Edward & Nessie, holding hands together. She looked up at me and clutched onto my hand too. I knew this day was only getting better.


	8. Chapter 8

Heyosssss! Third update in one freaking day, huh? Anyways, since nobody's home and I'm stuck in this big-ass house, I locked myself in my room and I don't think anyone will be home until nighttime. XOXOs and loves need to be given out to me! I'm starting to get really really bored here! I'm sort of in need of a cover art for this story, so I'd be really happy if you designed one for this! Reviews please! Oh, and there's going to be q little of a foreign language, and there's going to be translations along with them. If I get my sentence structure wrong for the language, point your fingers at Google Translation. It's they're fault it's wrong.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Like seriously, I'm starting to get bored with this disclaimer crap here.

When we settled down on the white sand, Nessie instantly grabbed a sandwich and ate it before jumping into the water. Edward followed behind, giving me a kiss on my lips. I stayed under the violet umbrella, lying down as I read _Scarlet Letter_. I was more into literature books than those new books as I loved being in another century. Guys passing by me kept giving cat-calls and whistles at me and it only gets worse when they see my face. Being a famous supermodel who acted as the female lead in a blockbuster gets hard, getting attention you don't even want. I closed my book, then spread sun block lotion on my exposed skin. Nessie was showing off her new swimming skills to Edward, who looked impressed. Anyone who's met Nessie has always been impressed by her. She was a gifted four-year-old, doing things normal kids couldn't.

Gazing at the blue sea through my shades, someone caught my eye.

She looked behind and saw me. She stared back, then smiled and waved. She ran to me and gave me one kiss on the cheek. "Bella, honey! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just hanging out, Katie-Kat," I used our childhood nickname at her.

She laughed. "Good ole' times, huh, Bellsie? How's Nessie? I haven't seen her in three years. I bet she's quite tough, huh? I remembered she learned a little Russian from me. Does she still remember her Russian?"

"She better. Nessie's just there, in the water," I pointed at my daughter as she looked at where I was pointing at.

She gasped. "Is that... Edward Cullen? That ex you talked about?"

"Uh... yeah. Uhm... we're engaged."

She looked at me, her mouth wide open. "Engaged? Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you! Before you guys broke up, I knew he was perfect for you! Wait... Nessie looks like — why didn't you tell me she was Edward's?" She asked in a calm tone after she breathed out heavily.

"Don't be mad, Kate. A few days after we broke up and I just... found out. I could only tell most people the cover story, but since you now know this, you're in this secret. Tell anyone and I'll hunt you down and shoot you," I said.

Her brows furrowed. "When did you start shooting anyways?"

I blinked. "Sorry. It was just a line from my new movie. I had to so-called 'kill' anyways. Oh, here comes Nessie," I said.

Nessie ran to me and greeted Kate in Russian. "_ Privet, Tetya_ Kate!" _Translation: Hello, Aunt Kate! _

"_Privet_, Nessie. _Kak Pozhivayesh'_?" _ Translation: Hello, Nessie. How are you?_

"_ YA delayu khorosho, spasibo. Mozhem li my govorit' po angliyski seychas?_" _ Translation: I'm doing fine, thank you. Can we speak English now?_

Kate chuckled, her hand on Nessie's wet curls. "Yes, Nessie. You have been practicing Russian, huh?"

"Other languages too! I can speak Spanish, French, German, and Italian fluently!" She exclaimed. "Oh! I've been planning to take some Egyptian language too! I've been wanting to learn it!"

"Whoa, whoa, baby girl. Slow down! You wanted to take up Egyptian too? Why didn't you tell me?" I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me playfully. "You never asked about it," she replied.

"Who never asked about what?" Edward joined in.

"Oh it's nothing. Do you know Nessie was planning to take on Egyptian? Gosh, this little girl's gonna get into university at ten," I shook my head slowly, sighing.

"So what if she takes Egyptian? It'll be interesting to watch her take Egyptian as her second language," Edward commented, sipping on the fruit punch in the bottle.

"That's the problem! This isn't her second language! She speaks... German, Russian, Italian, French, Spanish, Polish, Romanian, Irish, Swedish... and two other languages I can't remember —"

"Greek & Latin," Nessie continued her last two languages for me exasperatedly. "What? Everything in my mind only takes up maybe around thiry-six percent! Can't _ I _ learn more?"

"_Eleven_ languages? Are you sure?" Edward frowned.

"Yes, Edward. Very fluently, in fact. Now, Nessie, what shall we speak in?" Kate finally spoke after a while.

"_Suomalainen, kenties?_" She spoke, though I didn't know which language she spoke in. _ Translation: Finnish, perhaps?_

"_Suomalainen? No... kunnossa_." Kate replied in the same tongue. _ Translation: Finnish? Well, alright. _ I stared into Edward's eyes in horror, which mirrored the same expression to me. What were they talking about?

"Uhm... English, please?" I told them, and both of their heads snapped up. They stared at me, then continued talking in the strange language.

"Gosh..._ meidän pitäisi kertoa heille, mitä kieltä me puhumme vuonna?_" Nessie sighed. _ Translation: should we tell them what language we're talking in?_

Kate shrugged nonchalantly. "_Ehkä_," she replied. _ Translation: Maybe_.

"Momma, you've missed on some more languages I can speak. I was speaking to Aunt Kate in Finnish." Nessie confessed as I stared at her.

Finnish? Okay, this was getting weirder.

"Okay, that's it. We're going home to talk about this. Kate... I'll see you soon. Goodbye, Katie-Kat. Stay safe!" I gave Kate a kiss before we packed up and left for the car. When we finally got settled in, I turned my head and gave Nessie a look. "Explain."

"Now?" She asked. "I thought you said once we reached home! Okay, okay. While you were gone for work and stuff, I took online courses for the languages I can speak. From very basic ones to university levels. I never really told you this but I can speak Danish and Korean," she said.

"Anymore languages?"

She shook her head no.

"Good. But I'm happy you take interests in your studies at such a young age. I wonder how long it's going to last, though."

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Renesmee?" Edward asked, making me almost forget he was there.

"I want to be like Momma! A model, or maybe an actress! Ooh, how about a fashion designer? The possibilities are endless, so... maybe now's not really a good time to ask."

Edward shrugged. "Just wondering about your future, that's all."

"Okay, why are we acting all weird here?" She asked.

We both shrugged. "I don't know," we both muttered at the same time. I realized and looked up at him. There was a hint of humor in his eyes when he realized what we did.

"Jinxed. Ten bucks please," he said playfully, his left hand out at me. I placed my hand in his and stuck my tongue out at him in the lost immature way I've ever been.

Our first trip as a family was a weird one, yet we learned so many things about each other. It was the perfect way to end it, and I couldn't be more happier. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hellos. I'm so stressed since I'm receiving my results to the so-called "most important" (that's what parents say) exams in the history of your life when twenty years later nobody will remember your results. Oh, and I got a kind of saddening score, and I cried. Okay, so I've _got _to stop this rambling. Thank you for the reviews! You girls (and guys) are lovely. Keep them coming in!

Disclaimer: Why the hell in the world did I start this disclaimer at the first chapter of this story?!

EPOV

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" Renesmee asked. We were sitting down on the furry grey carpet which had a contrast in the antique-filled room. She was sliding her birthday invitations into the envelopes.

"Do you want me to sleepover?" I asked her.

She nodded her head rapidly as she grinned.

"You've gotta ask your mother first," I replied.

She shot a look at Bella, who was checking the guest list. She wore her thin black-rimmed reading glasses with rectangular lenses, looking like a librarian. She looked up, staring at Renesmee like she never heard our conversation. "What?" She said.

"Can Daddy stay here? For tonight?" Renesmee asked.

"Sorry, Nessie. Actually, Rose & Alice are coming over. I'm not sure if they'd want to see him since they have really deep feelings about what happened five years ago," Bella replied.

"But Momma, seriously! Just one night! Puh-lease!"

Bella sighed, putting down the list and removing her glasses. "Just one night? Edward, do you want to stay here?"

"Uhm... sure. If Renesmee wants me to," I replied.

"Do you have any clothes? I'm pretty sure I still have your clothes." She frowned.

"You keep my clothes? I thought you got rid of them." I replied, smiling wildly.

"Well, I can't throw everything that's yours. Plus, it was my decision."

"Do you have my favorite hoodie?" I asked.

"Well, sure. I kind of took all of your favorites. Do you want them back? Well, never mind. I'll go get them," she left the room, going up the stairs. I heard her door close shut.

Renesmee stared at me. "You look like me. Except that I've got Momma's eyes." She pointed at her eyes.

"Of course I look like you. Actually, it's the other way around."

"I know. Like how the chicken comes before the egg. Or was it the egg that came before the chicken?"

"Well, it depends on how you see it," I said to her.

"Well, that is kind of true. I'm thinking the chicken came before the egg. If there isn't a chicken, who's going to lay the egg?"

"Good thinking, Renesmee," I commented.

When I looked up, Bella was standing in front of us, holding a cardboard box. She placed it beside me. "Here," she said. She then took out each item one by one. "Your green shirt, your sandals, jeans... Well, basically everything you were probably looking for's here. While you were packing last time, I hid them in my closet. I needed something to remind me of you."

"You said _something_, not _many_ things."

"I just couldn't resist taking them. They were my favorites on you too."

I held up one of the items. _"You kept my boxers?"_

She blushed furiously. She glanced at Renesmee, who had her eyes wide. "Don't hold it up! You're showing it to our daughter too!"

"Ew!" Renesmee squeaked, then ran up. "My eyes! My innocent eyes are no longer innocent anymore! Ahh!" She screamed, then slammed her door.

"Sorry!" I shouted. Bella just laughed hard, slapping her thighs. Her laughs quickly turned inaudible as she lost her breath, her eyes watering. She then choked on the remaining air. I soothed her by slapping her back softly. "Gosh, Bella. It isn't _that funny_."

"It is, Edward. So, are you sleeping over?" She kept the stuff back into the box and kept her face smooth.

"Yeah. If she wants me here, she gets it." I shrugged.

She had her smile planted on her face. "You're spoiling her."

"But I'm not spoiling her too much. The spoiling frenzy had just begun," I grinned back at her. "And she's not the only one who's needing the spoiling."

"Who else, then?" Curiosity showed on her face.

"You need the spoiling too. You're too straight."

"That's what happens when you leave me with your child for almost five years."

I froze. She still cared about that subject. It was a pretty sensitive subject, and bringing it back up again after we made up sounded more like she hadn't moved on. "Bella, I really am sorry about what happened. I promise not to leave —"

She pressed her lips on mine, not letting me finish my sentence. She bit my lips, then broke off the kiss. "You promised you'll never leave me again. I know, I remember. I've already forgave you for this, and let me tell you one more time. I love you, and I'll try to accept every small mistake you make. You shall also accept my mistakes, and we shall move on. No more looking back, just keep walking forward," she whispered against my lips.

She stood up. "Come on, you have to really mean it when you apologize to her. It's disgusting for her age."

"I've already apologized, and I meant it." I told her.

She crossed her arms. "You need to apologize to her _face to_ _face_."

"Seriously?" I narrowed my eyes at her. Her face told me she wasn't joking, and I chuckled under my breath nervously. She was really scary when she's really furious, but at the same time, many people find it sexy. But even though she looked stunning that way, I didn't want to infuriate her. I wanted to keep her happy at all times. "Okay. Fine."

I stood up and we walked up to Renesmee's room, where we found her chatting on the corded phone in her room. She looked up, then closed the mouthpiece. "What are both of you doing here?" She asked.

"Your mother says I didn't really apologize to you for the... _boxers_. And when I'm done apologizing, she's got to apologize for laughing out loud at your reaction." When I finished my sentence, I stole a glance at Bella, who was glaring at me.

"Can you hold on for a sec, please? Thank you," she said to us, then went back to her conversation over the phone. "Tia... Tia! Stop talking! Please! I got to go!... I _said _I've got to go!... Why?... My parents wanna talk to me._ Apologize_, to be specific. Okay... TTYL, Tia!" She hung up, then looked at us. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry for flashing my... clothes at you. Really. I'm sorry. Uhm... it's your mother's turn!" I pushed Bella forward, and she looked shocked. She shot me a look, then cleared her throat.

"I... I'm sorry, Nessie. Seriously! But your reaction would be very different to mine if your grandfather did that to me. I'd snatch it from his hand and burn it, but back to the main subject. Sorry. Uh... are we forgiven?" Bella looked like she wasn't used to this.

"Yeah! Now can you puh-lease go out of my room? I gotta call Tia back! Thank you!" She shooed us out of the room, then closed the door. "Oh hello again, T! I'm really sorry for that... It's just that Daddy did something really sickening...," were the last words I heard.

Bella looked like she was about to burst into laughter again. Today was a very... unusual day. If this keeps happening, both of us need to get used to this.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi people! I'm kinda screaming right now because I'm gonna watch Breaking Dawn Part 2 (yeah, I'm pretty late for that) tonight! I'm so gonna wear my Twilight tee and cry the loudest in the cinema, but back to the story! You guys are friggin' awesome. Hugs & kisses! Review please!

Disclaimer: I think I'd like to just throw this disclaimer box away and notify you that Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me. If I decide to keep this damn box, I will be doing things my way.

BPOV

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I fished it out and looked at the caller ID. I glanced at Edward. "Hello?"

"Bella! Gosh! It's me, and we're here! Like, come on! Open the door!" She said.

"I thought you guys have the keys? Just open the damn door yourselves." I told her. She hung up and I heard keys jingling outside the door.

Edward saw panic in my eyes and held my hand. "What? Who's that?"

"Uhm... hide. Just hide. I think they wouldn't be liking this," I pulled him into my bedroom and locked the door behind me. Edward took one glance around the room and looked back at me. I knew what he saw. "You still keep our pictures?"

The framed photos that he was talking about were either hanging on the wall or standing on the bedside table. They were there, for everyone to see. I totally forgot about those.

"Oh. Uhm... yeah?" I replied.

He walked to the first photo he saw and his fingers touched it. "I remember this one. It was our first summer together," he smiled to himself.

"We were at the nearby playground. You were pushing me while I was on the swing. I got an elderly couple to take a photo of us. They were pretty... chatty. I remembered hearing them say we'd last forever," I whispered, but my room was large, so it was like an echo to the other side.

"I remembered that too," he said before moving on to the next photo. It had the both of us in _Ray Bans _acting really weird. "This was our first time going out together. To a mall. And our first shop was to that large shop with different kinds of shades. We bought these there. I still keep mine, you know."

"Really? We should go there again soon, with Nessie. Let's buy her first _Ray Bans _there," I told him.

"She's gonna have a pair of cool shades at such a young age," he chuckled.

"I don't really remember this one. What happened?" I pointed to the photo next to my bed. "The effect's really cool. It's my favorite."

"How can it be your favorite when you don't know what happened in the picture?" He asked, picking it up. "You were... drunk in this photo. Alice's twenty-first birthday party. I like how the glow-in-the-dark sticks were swinging around everywhere too. It just fits there with the black sky, don't you think?"

"Bella!" Alice shouted from the living room.

"Ah crap, she's officially here." I muttered. "Stay here and don't make a sound, okay? I really need to handle them." I told Edward and he nodded. I got out of the room and walked past the rooms. Nessie was still chatting on the phone with Tia, her pre-school friend. I saw Rose & Alice wandering around the first floor. "Hey guys."

"Bella! Bella, what took you so long up there?" Alice asked, worried.

"I was talking to Nessie. Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Rosalie frowned. "We're your best friends. Why, can't we see you anytime we want?"

"Well, you can but —"

"Holy shit, what's all this?" Alice picked up the box that was filled with Edward's stuff. Her eyes widened. "He's here, isn't he?"

"What? How do you —"

"Edward's here?! What did he want from you?!" Rosalie growled.

"Nothing! He just —"

"What. Did. He. Want. From. You?!" She demanded.

"We're back together! I know it's really weird —"

Alice gasped. "What?"

"Oh here we go again," Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, guys. The three of us spent some time at the beach —"

"You went to the beach with him?! Nessie came too?! Are you insane?!" Rosalie asked.

"Yes — no — ugh! Can't you guys let me make my own decisions?"

"Bella, you make horrible decisions! You wanted to date him last time — look where that got you!"

"Oh Bella, please, just listen to us! I know you love him —" Alice said.

"You were the one who suggested I get back with him!" I told her.

"What?! Alice!" Rosalie almost had her angry bubble bursting in front of us, which was never good.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Alice replied timidly.

"That's it —"

"Aunt Rosie!" Nessie shouted from the stairs, making me remember I wasn't the only person at home. She ran down the stairs and into Rose's arms.

"Hey darlin'. How's my favorite niece doing?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm doing fine, thank you! Momma, have you seen Daddy?"

Rosalie & Alice stared at me.

"Daddy? Uhm... yeah. He's in the bedroom," I said.

"Thanks, Momma. I was kind of looking for him." She replied, jumping out of Rosalie's arms.

She ran up and our argument started again.

"Edward's in your _room_?!" Rosalie scowled.

"It's my house, Rosalie! Not yours!" I told her off.

"Guys, can we _please_ calm down?" Alice spoke up.

"I've so got to see this," Rosalie muttered, running up the stairs.

"Oh c'mon, Rose! No! Not my room!" I shouted, darting to the direction she ran.

She slammed my door open and screamed at Edward. "What the hell are you trying to do to my best friend?!"

Edward was shocked. He couldn't say anything.

"Rosalie, he didn't do anything! We've forgiven each other,so back off!" I told her, waving my hands wildly around.

She turned to face me and held my arms, holding them to my sides. she then took my hands and fiddled with them, finding something to say. She stopped, then looked down. I gulped, knowing what she saw. She held my left hand up, then stared at me. "You're engaged?" She whispered.

"I was suppose to tell you sooner but —"

"No!" She exclaimed, but it wasn't out of anger. "Seriously? Edward proposed?"

"He did..."

"Oh My God!" She jumped up and down. "I'm really really happy for you! You're going to be my sister-in-law! Alice! Edward proposed to Bella and she's engaged!" She shouted, running down the stairs.

I cocked an eyebrow at Edward. "What the hell just happened?"

He shrugged, grinning as he grabbed me into his arms. "I don't know. Maybe something's finally gone right."

"So when are you going to move in?" I asked, my lips inches away from his.

"As soon as you want," he replied, his lips smashing into mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Heys! I'm back and ready to write! Thank you for the reviews! Rosalie sounds bi-polar, right? That's because she takes too much theatrical acting, where you have to change your emotions quickly. I pretty much have nothing to say, so I'm going straight to the story.

Disclaimer: It sucks when you know you don't own Twilight.

BPOV

A week's passed. Rosalie & Alice were bugging me to let them help with the wedding. In the end, I said yes, but they too had to listen to me or else the wedding would be too princess-y for my liking. Renesmee's fifth birthday was today, which made her so excited with the gifts we've hidden from her. Our close friends were coming, but we didn't need to worry since I've already told them what happened in the past week.

My birthday would be three days later, which made me dread it since I kind of knew what everyone was gonna get me. Same old, same old. Edward was already finished with unpacking. He shared the room with me, which only made sleep much more comfortable.

I tend to hate wearing high heels during my leisure time since they make my feet hurt, but Alice didn't care. She thought I should have already gotten used to it, but I wasn't. I was wearing a white mini dress with long sleeves and black stockings. I was done, and was about to take the heels off and wear flats when Alice barged into my room. Again.

"You look fabulous in that, Bella! Why do you even want those off?" She asked, staring at the shoes.

"It hurts! You can't expect me to wear these all day!" I said.

"Well, I do. When you get out of this room and you aren't wearing those, I'll add an extra inch to it. You'd have to wear it for a week." She replied seriously, then closed the door. I fell to my bed and sighed. She was going to pay for this soon.

I spent a whole five minutes there, then got up and opened the door wide, walking down the stairs. Edward & Nessie were spending time together playing chess on the table. Everyone watched them intensely. I laughed as I shook my head. They've always had a really special father-daughter relationship.

"Hey guys. Who's winning?" I sat down in front of Edward & Nessie. Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"We're almost done with the game, and I'm winning. You look gorgeous," he commented.

I blushed. "Thanks," I replied. I sat in his lap and he was playing with my hair.

Nessie had a look of mischief on her face. She placed her finger on her lips, telling everyone to keep quiet, including me. She then took away all of Edward's army, which left him with none. She used me as an advantage, knowing he'd never take my eyes off me. Some adults watching laughed as they complimented her. "I won," she announced.

Edward looked at the board and frowned. "Renesmee" — he looked at her — "what did you do to mine?"

"I won," she repeated, grinning.

"Renesmee."

"Daddy." She replied, laughing.

"What did you do?" He asked again.

"She cheated," I whispered into his ear. I stood up and carried Nessie into my arms. "Congratulations! You're such a smart one!"

"Rematch, Renesmee." Edward said.

She looked at me and sighed. "No," I told her, knowing what she'd say, "I'll take over from here. Edward, I'm playing against you."

Edward cocked an eyebrow playfully. "Are you sure you can, Bella? I remember you kept on losing in this game."

I growled. "Edward, you're going _down_." I passed Nessie to Rosalie, who willingly took her. Alice chanted my name, cheering for me. We got absorbed in the game until I had three remaining and he had one left. I smiled. I was winning. I took his last — the king. "I win," I told him.

"How?"

"Gosh, Edward, haven't you been paying attention to my tactics?" I chuckled. He just stared at me. "I thought so," I mumbled.

We sang Nessie's birthday song before she blew out the candles. Rosalie managed to snag a picture of all three of us. Nessie went straight to the presents after everyone finished eating their pieces of cake. She took the first one which was from me. Tearing the wrapper, she found a black velvet box. She opened it and looked up at me, surprised.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Just a family heirloom. It's very important. Your grandfather gave this to me when I was your age." I replied, taking the sapphire necklace from the box and attaching it around her neck.

She touched it and hugged me. "Thank you, Momma."

"Your welcome, darling."

She opened the rest of the presents from other people. She got her first handbag from Alice, a stuffed dinosaur from Emmett, a charm bracelet from Rosalie (it was her family's heirloom, too. So that makes it two family heirlooms on her birthday), a cowboy hat from Jasper, and an LBD (little black dress) from Kate, whom I invited. Nessie's friends gave her dolls to play for her birthday.

"Where's Daddy's present?" She asked.

I looked around to find it, but I didn't see any wrapped present. I didn't see Edward either. "Where's Edward?"

"Edward went out to get her present." Emmett said.

"Her present? He didn't get anything for her before the party?"

"He did, but..." Jasper didn't continue.

"But what?"

Edward walked through the door and grinned. "Renesmee's birthday present's outside."

"What did you get her?" I asked.

"You'll have to find that out."

Everyone rushed outside to see her present. Nessie gasped, hugging Edward. "Oh my God! Thanks, Daddy! I love you I love you I love you!" She jumped, then ran to it. It was a savannah cat, orange-y brown with black spots and a very slender and long body. It meowed, a very husky tone to its voice.

The cat purred and leaned next to Nessie, dropping down to the floor as it licked its paws. Nessie patted its head, looking up at all of us. Her eyes widened in fascination.

"You got a freaking savannah for her?" Emmett asked. "Damn, why didn't you give me one on my birthday?"

"You never asked," Edward replied, shrugging. "Renesmee, what are you going to name her?"

"It's a girl?" She asked. Edward nodded. "Since she's a savannah, I think the name Savannah would be nice."

"Ironic, but nice," Rosalie commented.

Savannah licked Nessie's hand and Nessie hugged her. "Welcome home, Savannah."


	12. Chapter 12

Hellooooo. I pretty much woke up at two in the morning so I've really got nothing to do. Not in the mood for sleep though. And for some of you who have not heard of a savannah cat, it's a mix breed of a domestic cat and a serval, an African wild cat. Oh, and there's a little scare and a cliffhanger at the bottom. Just warnin'! Don't tell me I didn't tell you! And to _ariapyrasyria_, you'll realize it sounds really familiar. I gotta leave you with the story now, so see you soon!

Disclaimer: Why does Twilight only belong to Stephenie Meyer?!

EPOV

When everyone left, Renesmee was so excited she immediately gave Savannah food and played with her. Bella told us she wanted to change into something more comfortable. She looked perfect in that dress that I never wanted to see her in anything else but that. When she came back, she had her grey shirt and sweatpants on, which fitted her more as it was really her without the fancy makeup and designer clothes.

"Come on, Nessie. You got to go to sleep!" Bella told her.

"What?" Renesmee pouted. "No! Unless Savannah sleeps in my bed!"

There was a long pause. "How about we watch a movie first before we head to bed?"

"Ooh! I know! I know!" Renesmee jumped. "Let's watch _The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland_!"

"Again?" Bella groaned. "Well, okay. As long as you'll sleep."

Renesmee ran up the stairs and got changed. I stared at Bella. "Really? We're watching _Sesame Street_?"

"It rocks, okay? Get used to this. She'll get over it once she's ten."

"When did you start loving this? You always complained about having to watch kids' shows on TV when there's nothing else to watch."

"I love it because I love _Cookie Monster_. He kinda reminds me of you, always stealing the cookies whenever I bake or bring them home. Do you still do that?" She asked.

I grinned, shrugging. "Maybe," I replied. Savannah winded between Bella's feet as it purred loudly. "She likes you."

"She doesn't." She replied. "She loves me."

"She's almost Renesmee's height, you know?" I told her.

"She's _that tall_?" Bella's eyebrows were up.

"Got her gene's from her father, I guess. Savannah was what I wanted for myself, but I figured she would be better with Renesmee," I said. I scratched Savannah's head and she leaned into my touch, moving my hand to her chin. Her paws flew up to my wrists, holding my hand there. "She's spoiled."

"She sure is. I bet Nessie's gonna have fun with some jungle cat hybrid," she nodded her head.

"Bella, I have to go off to Europe next week for my movie premiere. Are you coming?" I asked.

"Well... I don't know. I don't think so. I have to take care of Nessie and if we leave Savannah, she'll think we took off on her too early. I bet Savannah's not comfortable with travelling. Why don't you take Nessie with you so you won't be lonely? You both need some father-daughter time."

"Okay... if you're good with it," I ended our conversation there, hearing Renesmee's steps down the stairs.

BPOV

I was officially twenty-seven years old seven days ago and Edward & Nessie went off to Europe. Nessie was more than elated to come, so I just sent them to the airport, Savannah sitting in the backseat with Nessie. Edward gave me a parting kiss on the lips and Nessie gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. They both said goodbye to Savannah, who just meowed to them.

I was officially bored at home. Savannah was leaping from the kitchen table to the floor, showing off her long body. I sat on the couch and cuddled with Edward & Nessie's pillows, enveloping me with their scents as I missed them. I turned on the TV which was on the E! channel. I stared at it, when suddenly there was news of Edward & I. I sighed. They've found out already, but I didn't care. At least they knew he's mine. I turned it off and my eyes closed.

_I found myself in a beautiful place. Wild flowers scattered everywhere and the area was surrounded by trees. The whole family was there — Edward, Nessie, Savannah & I. We were having a picnic there, all four of us. Nessie was chasing Savannah while Edward & I watched, chuckling at them. I heard a baby laugh suddenly, making me turn around._

_"What was that?" I asked._

_"What was what?" Edward cocked an eyebrow. _

_"That noise... a baby laughed."_

_"Oh!" Edward said, pointing to the long grass behind Savannah & Nessie. There was a toddler in blue overalls. He had a shocking resemblance to us. He had the color of my chestnut brown hair on his and Edward's dazzling emerald eyes. "It's Edward Junior. Our son."_

_The air in my lungs were completely gone. I sucked in a huge amount of oxygen. "We have a son?"_

_"Yes, we do. Don't you remember?" He asked._

_"I — I think," I lied._

_There was a long pause as we watched him laugh, trying to keep up with his sibling and cat. Savannah went to him and he scratched her ear. Nessie walked up to him too and gave him bricks to play with. _

_"A beauty, isn't he?" Edward said. "He has my eyes."_

_"I bet that when he smiles, he'll really look like you," I replied, taking his hand in mine._

_"No, he'll look more like you. He has your facial features and your hair color. Stunning, I may add," he insisted._

_Our son looked up at me and opened his mouth. "Momma."_

I opened my eyes wide and I was breathing heavily. I had the sudden urge to run to the bathroom and puke. I knew I wouldn't make it to the bathroom, so I headed for the kitchen sink. I closed my eyes and started vomiting. Savannah was by my side instantly, watching me. She meowed once, and I could hear worry in her voice. I took a sip of water and looked at her. I forced a weak smile for her. "I'm okay, Savannah. I'm okay," I said, then started chanting that over and over to myself. I walked to the window and stared at the sky.

It was nighttime, but I didn't know exactly what time it was. I think I slept at... eleven in the morning. I stared at the time on the digital clock. Six in the evening. I slept throughout the whole afternoon. I ran to the bathroom and had the urge to pee. I wrapped my used sanitary pad without looking and paused. I opened it up again and found it clean. No patches of blood. Nothing.

I was starting to panic. Was I pregnant?


	13. Chapter 13

Ah. The pregnancy scare. Are you guys ready for another kid? But you do realize it can also be other symptoms of other stuff, so she might not be pregnant! Sorry for leaving you guys like that. I know you hate me, but I love you too. Did you guys hear those rumors about Kristen pregnant? I almost had the shock of my life and I told my friend Clarice that over Twitter and she freaked, saying "I NEED OXYGEN." and I replied to her, "*passes oxygen tank* BREATHE BREATHE BREATHE" and she just told me "Give me a gun. I have nothing to live for anymore." and I just said "*passes gun* BUT WAIT! DON'T DIE! YOU STILL HAVE TAYLOR LAUTNER TO LIVE FOR! SURVIVE SURVIVE SURVIVE". Anyways, back to the story. Mwahs! Reviews, girls (and guys)!

Sorry if this was too short but I almost got killed so I had to seriously hurry up.

Disclaimer: disclaimers are just annoying little boxes which make me remember that Twilight was something I could see and touch, but not own and it sucks.

Grabbing a pregnancy test kit from each brand there was on the shelf in the pharmacy, I bought them and went back home. I used them and waited. Those five minutes were the longest five minutes of my life. The first minute turning into an hour and the second turning into a day.

As I waited, I dialed Rosalie's number. She picked up at the second ring. "Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Rose, can you come over here? Now?" I asked.

There was a short pause. "Bella, what's happening? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm..."

"You think you're what?"

"I'm..."

"You're what, Bella?! Having liver cancer?! Anorexic?! For goodness sake, Bella, just say it!" She told me exasperatedly.

I walked back to check all of the results as she ranted over the phone about me not completing my sentence every time, which obviously isn't true. I stared at the last result. Every single one of them had the same thing — two lines. I breathed out and finally said on the phone, "I'm pregnant."

"... do you know how frustrating it is when you don't — oh you're pregnant? Again? Congrats, lady. But back to the subject — wait, you're _pregnant?!_" She asked after everything finally sank in.

"Yes, I am." I sighed, plopping down onto the chair. "Can you come over? Now? Please?"

"Fine. But you owe me because I was in the middle of playing _Twister_ with Emmett. I had him draw out our positions so that we could continue from that next time. Bye, Bella. See you later," she told me, then hung up.

"See you later," I said a little too late. I cuddled and drowned myself with the pillows once again, waiting for Rosalie to come.

I swear my door crashed down to the floor when Rosalie barged in, still managing to look so pretty with her hair looking like it was in a tornado and her outfit giving me the impression that she wasn't playing _Twister_ — she fell into a pond that made her soaking wet even though I knew the real reason was because of the rain. She ran to me and hugged me. The liquid from her clothes sinking into mine, making me write a mental note to blow-dry myself with a hairdryer.

She pulled back and stared at my stomach. "Boy or girl?"

"Rose, it's a little too early to know it's gender —"

"Right. I knew that. I should elaborate more on my question then. _What do you think it's going to be? Boy, or girl?_" She said slowly like I was a child.

I rolled my eyes. "I had a dream that it was a boy."

"A boy! Thank God since we've already had a girl here!" She exclaimed. She then straightened her face and looked at me dead serious. "Alice & Edward know, right?"

I laughed sheepishly. "Uh... well... no, I never really told them —"

"What the hell, Bella! Why?"

"I just found out today! A few minutes ago, to be exact!"

"Edward — most importantly — needs to know! Tell him!" She said.

"You do realize he's overseas, right?" I asked her.

"Why is there something called a 'telephone' invented?" She asked me sarcastically.

"But I want to see him face-to-face," I told her.

"Why the hell is there also something called 'Skype' too?"

"I want to see him in person."

She sighed, looking down left. "Uh... well I guess you never heard of an airplane."

"Fly there? I don't know where he is!" I exclaimed.

She pulled out her iPhone and tapped on it. "Isn't that why there's something called the Internet?" She shoved the screen in front of me. His first stop was at Paris, France and the premiere was in two days. "You're going to France. I'll get someone to bring you to your hotel once you arrive there."

"Thanks, Rosalie. You're the best." I said, running up to pack up for the trip. And I knew it was going to be a complicated one.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! Okay, so she's pregnant and she's travelling overseas. What's the worst that could happen?

Disclaimer: you get the damn idea.

Breathing in French air, I quickly grabbed my bags and left. I was looking for that person Rosalie sent me, and I knew it was someone I at least knew. Searching the sea of faces, I found a familiar face.

"Bella!" She greeted, hugging me as she kissed my cheeks hello.

"Maggie, what are you doing here? I thought you were back in Ireland," I said.

"I work here, so I obviously needed to live here too. Rose told me about your news. Congratulations, Bells! Now, she too told me to get a hotel Edward's at. What's he doing in your life again?" She asked curiously.

"We're engaged, actually. I haven't told anyone but Rosalie I'm pregnant, since I just found out. Gosh, I almost puked in the plane too." I told her, the scenes that occurred replaying in my head. I cringed and shook my head.

"I had to track him down. I have some sources, so finding his hotel wouldn't be a pain. Just go straight to his room. I'm pretty sure he'll be happy. Who's taking care of Nessie?"

"He brought her with him. I didn't want him to be alone, so I got her to follow."

We arrived at my destination and I said my goodbyes to her. I stepped into the hotel and walked to the reception, where they quickly obliged in giving me their other key to Edward's room since it was a request. I had to thank Rosalie for all her awesome help once I get home. Sliding the key into the keyhole, I twisted it and their was a click which meant it was unlocked. I slowly opened it upon hearing the television turned on.

The spacious living room was filled with lavish furnishings, making my stomach twist in excitement. I was so used to all these stuff when I traveled for work, but knowing that my family was here too made my head turn too. Nobody was in the living room even though the TV was showing cartoons in French. I assumed Nessie was here, and Edward wouldn't leave her like this so he might be here too.

"Oh my God, Momma, what are you doing here?" Nessie's tinkling voice said fast in shock. I turned around. She had her pajamas on and was eating Pop Tarts.

"I decided to come here. I have news." I told her.

"But you could have waited for us to come home, right?"

I shrugged. "I could, but it was way too urgent to wait."

"What's the news?"

I sighed. "Ness, can you wait until I've settled down first? And I have jet lag, so I seriously need to take a nap first. Do you mind?"

"Okay. I'm really glad you came here. See you later," she said, sitting on the couch. I settled down in what seemed like Edward's room and slept on the bed as I escaped back to the lovely meadow in my dreams.

* * *

"It's been a long time since she was awake. Do you think there's something wrong with her?" Nessie asked.

"She's exhausted from her trip to here, Renesmee. Cut her some slack. I'm just really thankful she came here, but what was the news?" Edward wondered.

I stirred in my sleep, knowing that those were voices from reality. I opened my eyes slowly and found Edward sitting on the bed. I sat up and saw Nessie's shadow run down the hall.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's eight in the morning. Good morning," Edward greeted, smiling his crooked grin.

"Morning," I yawned. "Lovely to see you again."

"I had that same feeling too. I guess I won't be sleeping alone for the whole trip."

"So how's life for the hours I wasn't there? Was Nessie good?" I asked, closing the gap between us as I hugged him. We fell back down to the bed.

"It was difficult. Nessie seemed to be really hyper for the whole trip I almost didn't let her eat anything sweet." Edward chuckled.

"She ate Pop Tarts last night." I told him.

"I knew about that. I found the wrappers in the bin," he said, turning three hundred and sixty degrees around so that I was the one lying on the bed. His lips met mine and our make out session started. Our tongues pushed against each other, making both of us moan. My fingers twisted in his tousled bronze hair as I got closer to him.

Suddenly my stomach felt bad and I froze, pushing myself off the bed. Edward made way so that I could make my escape to the bathroom. I vomited, and I felt Edward's hands holding my hair up so it wouldn't touch my puke. I washed my mouth with water and looked up at him. He seemed worried. "What's wrong? Are you ill? You didn't have to come here, you know." He said, his hand checking my temperature on my forehead.

"I'm fine. I just have to get used to this for months." I told him.

His face showed confusion.

"Edward," I started, "I'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN! She told him! Now, what's _his _reaction? Edward's point of view coming right up! Anyways, since so many of you went to watch Breaking Dawn Part 2, I bet you still remember if Jacob wore boxers or briefs, because I do! HE WEARS BRIEFS! Sorry, feeling like a pervert there. Reviews, My lovelies!

Disclaimer: Whatever, let's just skip to the story.

EPOV

"Edward, I'm pregnant." Bella said.

I breathed out when I realized I wasn't breathing for thirty seconds after she said that. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with my child. How long would it normally take an average human to let that sink into his mind? Mine seemed to understand that instantly. I was going to be a father to another child. My _second _child.

"Edward? Edward, are you okay? You're right, I shouldn't have taken all the trouble to get here. I'm just —"

"Bella, I'm more than okay," I said, kneeling on my both my knees. I pressed the side of my head to her stomach, not even knowing what I was doing but it seemed natural to. It seemed like I was trying to listen for something. "Nine more months."

"What? You're not... angry? Pissed? Not even anything close to that?" She asked timidly.

"No," I leaned away and looked up at her. I shook my head, grinning. "Not even that. Why would I be angry or pissed? I love you too much to feel like that towards you."

She brought me up on my feet again and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. "I love you too."

BPOV

He wasn't angry. Or even pissed. Or not even feeling anything related to that.

He was happy and content. Just like I was.

We still had a few more hours until Edward was going off for his premiere and we had to pack up since we were going to another destination. Rosalie sent me a text message asking if everything went fine. She was worried, she added in emoticons.

_**Don't worry. I feel awesome. He's happy! I just haven't told Nessie yet. :D **_

I replied her back, which at least lifted her spirits. Alice, on the other hand, was pissed at me for not telling her I made a last minute decision of going with Edward, saying now that she was the only one who was going to face Rosalie's wrath.

"_If _she gets pissed. Alice, I don't think she'll vent it out on you. If you made her pissed then yes, she will. Why are we suddenly talking about her anger?" I asked, she on the other line.

"Oh, I was about to ask you whether she knew about you going to Paris," she said.

I laughed nervously. "Uh... yeah?"

Then her anger levels went over the top. "What?! She knew before _I _did?! Bella, once you're back you're _so _dead to me! What's with the last minute decision?!"

"Uhm... Alice... Uh... ask Rose. She knows." I replied.

"Ask _Rose? _What haven't you been telling me lately?"

"I just found out yesterday and Rosalie said I needed to tell Edward so she suggested I call him and I said I wanted to see him and she said _Skype _him and —" I said fast.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Now shut up! Seriously, give me a straight answer — why was there a last minute decision?"

"Alice, if I had another child —"

"Oh. My. God! You're _pregnant?_ Why didn't you tell me last night! Now I'm stuck here at one in the damn freaking morning talking to you! What time is it there?"

I looked at the clock. "Uh... 10 am? On a Saturday morning? Don't tell anybody else about the news, okay? I'm trusting you here!"

"10 am! Ugh! Seriously! Fine, I won't tell anyone," she groaned. I heard someone talking to her and she sighed. "Hey, look I gotta go now. Jasper's telling me my eye-bags are getting darker I'm gonna look like a panda soon."

"I don't think Jasper really said that," I told her.

"He didn't say that, but he just said it was late. I added the eye-bags and panda thing. Anyways, bye. See you soon." She hung up and I heaved a sigh of relief. Luckily I told Alice or else the worst she could even do to me is abandon me with only a pair of stilettos I have to wear and a silver sequined dress — nothing else.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, fellow readers! Anyways, you guys are so awesome and I'm having pretty much the best laugh I've ever had in days just because of Fashion Police's 100th Episode and the 99th episode was actually focused on The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 movie premiere in LA in the Hot Ticket column of the show.

Joan Rivers said Dakota could audition for The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (so sorry to admit but it was true! I mean, look at the damn picture! She hunched like she was having a freaking backache, like, seriously!) but don't worry. Still supporting Dakota Fanning. Oh, and they kinda of said Robert had a problem with matching his tie and his suit. Don't worry. HE STILL LOOKS HOT IN _ANYTHING._

Now, please review! A lot of mother-daughter fluff ahead. Plus, I almost forgot: Twitter — scarlettstones

Disclaimer: Twilight? I wish I owned it. Oh come ON! Who doesn't wanna own it?!

I packed up our stuff as I waited for Edward to come back after the premiere. Nessie was trying on the clothes I bought for her just now at the mall nearby. Running into the room, she stopped when she was in front of me. "Momma, why are you packing?"

"We're heading for our next stop. Our flight's in a few hours. Why don't you pack up too? If you pack up now, we'll have more time then we can go out for some sight-seeing. I heard that the Eiffel Tower's really beautiful at night with the lights and all. Go and pack, okay?" I said.

She nodded and went to room. As I folded the last piece of clothing and placed it in the luggage bag, I zipped it up and dragged it to the main door. Nessie brought out her little expensive dark blue velvet luggage along behind her and we left our bags at the door, taking only our stuff for some sight-seeing.

Holding her hand, we walked around the tourist attractions. It was night time, so there wasn't many people out. I don't blame them anyways. It was a cold night after all.

Snowflakes fluttered around everywhere, a few getting in contact with our skin. They melted into cold water and hit the floor. Snow was stuck on my eyelashes and Nessie's too. She looked up at me and smiled. We were too stuck in California we never really traveled together. California's pretty much sunny everyday we never get to see snow on our lawn.

"We should come here often," she said to me.

I nodded. "We should. Let's check out other places so that we know where we should go often. How about that?"

She suddenly ran as fast as she could and springed up into the air with her hand held out. She caught a blurry white thing as she twisted once in the air and landed on the ground easily like she was feather-light. She ran back to me and opened her closed hands. There was a star-shaped snowflake in her tiny hands.

"Beautiful, Nessie. Admire it while it lasts, then we can catch another one." I told her. She watched as the snowflake slowly melted in her hands and shivered. She shook her hands free of the cold water and wiped them on her designer jeans.

"Your turn." She said.

I ran and scooped up a snowflake that was about to land on the ground. I waved to her and she came to me, skipping. She stared at what I've yet to see. Two snowflakes attached to each other. We watched as it turned into water slowly.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Nessie, do you feel like getting a house here?" I asked.

"A house? Here? You mean move _ here_?" She asked anxiously.

"Well, not exactly. Just a holiday home when we visit France, then we wouldn't need to stay at a hotel all the time." I explained to her.

She stayed quiet for a while, her expression showing that she thinking. She breathed out heavily and looked up at me. "Okay. Does Daddy know about your plans?" She asked.

"Uh... it was pretty much a snap decision, you know. When we were talking about this — which was a few seconds ago — got me thinking about this. If we're coming here every year, we have to get cozy, right?" I replied.

She placed her hands on my stomach gingerly. "What about the baby?"

"I'm sure he'll love it. Do you want to know what his name will be if he's a boy?"

She nodded fast.

"Edward," I said.

"Daddy's name?"

"Edward The Second."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Sounds grand. What if he's a she?"

"Well, then you can name her." I told her.

"A special name. Maybe the middle name should be normal like mine. Her name should be Aphrodite? I have no idea where that name came from."

I chuckled. "You've been reading too much, little Nessie. The Greek goddess of love and beauty?"

"As long as it's special, but even though her name's Aphrodite, she's not allowed to become prettier than me." She folded her arms.

"When did you start being so vain? Oh whatever. Middle name?" I asked.

"Alexa. Aphrodite Alexa Cullen." 


	17. Chapter 17

Hi hi hi people. I was quite sick last night since I ate too much that I almost vomited. Well, I'm taking up most of my energy to write for you all. Hope you guys love it and review!

Follow me on Twitter — scarlettstones

Our next stop was to Rome, Italy. It was one of the most amazing places I've ever been. The last time I went there was for a photoshoot around the city. My favorite place there was the Trevi Fountain. I had to throw coins into the Fountain as they took photos of me for _Italian Vogue_.

We settled for a four-star hotel near the Spanish Steps. The hotel was in a shop house with a beautiful view of the Steps and it was around famous tourist attractions like the Colosseum and Pantheon.

When we placed our bags at the hotel, we immediately walked up the Spanish Steps hand-in-hand. The street lamps lit up the area and Nessie was soon getting tired. "Do you need me to carry you up?" Edward asked her when her eyelids fluttered as she yawned.

"Yeah," she gave him a tired smile and he bent down so that she could climb onto his back. Her arms hung around his neck and her legs were around his waist. I watched how close they were. It was crazy that Nessie trusted him once she found out Edward was her father, but I guess her bumping into him during the Academy Awards was fate. There was some invisible rope tying them together, much like mine & his but in a romantic situation.

We finally got back to our suite and tucked Nessie into her bed. I took a cold shower and changed into a tank top and sweatpants. After that, I got out of the bathroom and found that Edward wasn't sleeping. A vanilla scent stole my attention.

I walked to the balcony and saw him there, his back facing me. Lit vanilla-scented candles were on the small ivory table.

"Edward?"

He turned around, his crooked smile melting my heart. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just thinking. Do you want to go out? Take a breather and talk?"

I nodded and wore a changed my sweatpants to a maxi skirt and had a cardigan on. I slipped on my gladiator sandals and headed out with Edward.

"What have I missed while I was gone?" He asked.

"I have some home videos of Nessie during her first moments. Her first walk, her first word, first sentence, and her first smile. I'll get them for you when we get back," I told him, wrapping my hand around his.

The streets were quiet, but there were a few couples scattered around and a family roaming around. For the first time, we fitted in and were treated like normal people. There would be some people greeting us in Italian and we'd smile at them in return.

Edward tugged on my hand gently and pulled me out of my daydreams. He pointed forward and I turned my head. He ran down to the Trevi Fountain, pulling me along. There was barely anyone sitting around the area. When we were one foot away from the Fountain, he hugged me from the back and pulled out two coins from his pockets. I took one from his palm and got ready to throw it into the water. I had my wish ready too.

"Three, two, one," he whispered gently then we both tossed our coins into the water as we said our wishes in our hearts.

_ I wish for a bright future ahead of Edward & I, including Nessie and our baby that's on its way._

When I heard the splash of water, I opened my eyes which I never realized were closed so tightly. I hoped that it'll be fulfilled and I heaved a sigh. Wishing for things to happen may sound crazy, but sometimes it might become true — I just had to put a little action to it.

"What did you wish for?" I asked immediately.

He had his playful grin on his face and I knew he wasn't telling.

I sighed. "There's nothing I can do to make you tell me, wouldn't there?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Nothing?" I asked again.

He shook his head again.

I gave up and sat down on the concrete around the water. The crystal blue water that had lights looking straight through the water had its floor crowded with different types of coins. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Do you want a drink? I'm going to get some coke at the shop nearby. How about a snack?" He asked me.

"Just some iced tea would be nice," I told him. He stood up and entered a shop some meters away. I stared up at the starry sky with the full moon in it's full glory.

We walked back home with our beverages in hand, finishing them before we entered the hotel. I checked on Nessie, who was sleeping soundly. I yawned once last time before I joined Edward in the bed to end this long day and start a bright new day ahead. 


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! Since you guys asked me what Edward wished, why don't you continue reading?

Follow me on Twitter — scarlettstones

I totally forgot about the disclaimer for the last chapter, so this is for the last chapter too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Straight-forward and simple. STORY PLEASE!

There's one thing I've always known when you're romantically involved with someone famous — more photographers and reporters (or paparazzi, as we all call it) are everywhere around you. Who knows, there might be one hiding in your house if you don't have a restraining order! Even though I'm already famous, your relationship just adds on the load.

That's what makes me uncomfortable — not with the relationship, but with the paparazzi. Sometimes you see red around them and you start doing things you never meant to do.

This pretty much happened to me.

"How about shopping? Come on, Bella. I'll accompany you if you want. You might need some maternity clothes since you're pregnant," Edward said.

"Well, okay. I need some fresh air too." I muttered.

Nessie followed us out to shopping and the streets were crowded with paparazzi _everywhere_. Edward carried her in his arms as we walked around.

"Who told them we're here?" I whispered.

"Some source. We have a different hotel than the rest of the people attending the premiere," he told me.

Nessie hid her face in the crook of his neck as she shifted her body uncomfortably. She wasn't comfortable with people stalking us. Only when we're at premieres, she's fine with it. "Daddy, why are they here?" She mumbled.

"They want to see us. Don't freak out okay?" He replied. She nodded and continued hiding. Questions were thrown at us and bulbs flashed. I was going claustrophobic soon.

"Ugh...," I held my head up and closed my eyes.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay? Do you need to throw up?" Edward asked, worry visible in his voice.

"Momma?" Nessie said.

I shook my head to them and smiled weakly. "I'm okay."

"No, I think you have to get back to the suite —"

"No! I said I'm fine!" I snapped at him unknowingly.

"Momma, we can go shopping another day. We don't need to do it now," Nessie said timidly, knowing that I was moody.

I was starting to get pissed at the paparazzi now. I glared at all of them, ready to burst. "Go away! Please! Do you know how annoying you all are?! Get out of my face!" I screamed at them, then the noise lowered down. I felt my insides squirming and I threw up on the ground. I closed my eyes as my hands immediately flew to my stomach. I was having morning sickness. The wrong place at the wrong time.

I ran back to the hotel and my hands were fiddling with the entry card to the suite. It finally slot in and I went to the bathroom and continued throwing up. I was growing weak and dropped down to the bed. And the next thing I knew was that darkness consumed me.

"... we're going back tomorrow and go to the doctor soon," Edward's voice brought me out from my sleep. I didn't move as he hugged me close. It seemed he was kind of talking to me, but to himself too.

I kept my eyes closed. I just wanted some serenity around. There was a short pause, then he continued. "I know you're not awake, but I just wanted to tell you what I wished for. Maybe you'll tell me what you wished for too. I wished for... happiness. Cliche, but I wished for that. A new house or two," he chuckled at the statement he made, then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "A good education for our angels. Safety for our family. Quality time spent together among all of us and most importantly, I wished that our love for each other would last. Forever.

"Bella, I would never leave you again. I love you, and I think the feelings are mutual. I'd do anything for you. My heart starts palpitating fast and you make me feel alive. Whenever I'm away from you, I can't stop thinking about you. I have to admit, after we broke up, I felt so dead. I didn't do anything. I only went out for work, gym, then came back home and barely went out drinking with friends. I was ashamed. Emmett's dating Rosalie, so I didn't want to face her. She's your friend and she scares me. A lot.

"Anyways, I want to make it clear to you. If I had before, then this will just have to be clearer. _I. Love. You. _" He told me, emphasizing on his last three words. I felt my cheeks heating up. I wanted to kiss him and say I love him too.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He shifted a bit, then I could feel his breath on my face. "Yeah?"

My eyes snapped open and I held him by the sides of his face. I brought him closer to me and I gave him a peck on his lips. "I" — another peck — "love" — another peck — "you."

His lips closed the gap with mine as he continued my little kisses with more passionate ones. 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys. Well, thanks for the amazing reviews. And to people who have criticized this story, if you find this stupid, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

As what Edward said, we went back home the next day. I felt bad for making him miss his other premiere for his movie, but he just told me, "I put my family first, Bella."

Sometimes, I can see that faint glimmer in his eyes that tell me he's missing his friends. That's when I came up with something.

With his brown curly locks and his boyish grin, Emmett grabbed me and I could crush under his strength. "Bella! I saw that article in People magazine! You puked in front of the paps? Are you crazy?"

I tried catching my breath. "Emmett... let... go... can't breathe!" I squeaked.

He let go of me and patted my shoulders. Hard. "Oh Bellsie! So sorry there! Rosalie hasn't been giving me hugs for the past few days since she was worrying so much about something!" He complained. "Ow!"

Rosalie smacked him on his head and scowled. "Who says I haven't been hugging you?!"

"Hey Rose," I greeted her with a smile.

She looked up at me and her scowl turned into a teeth-bearing smile any model would kill for — excluding me since I don't really care about looks. "Hey Bella. So how has Edward been treating you? Alice has been running around with the wedding preparations! I think someone needs to save her from turning crazy."

"Oh wow," I chuckled. "I totally forgot about the wedding!"

Emmett frowned. "You forgot about it?" He asked, then he had his mischievous grin on and he wagged his eyebrows. "Best nights you ever had, huh?" Rosalie smacked him on his head again and he winced. "Ouch! Gosh, why did I ever date you?"

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Because you love me, dumbass. Can I trust that you won't make Edward uncomfortable tonight?"

"Yes, baby. Well, you've got to go with Bella and Alice now, right?" He asked.

"Alice hasn't arrived yet. She's coming in five minutes. you guys can wait inside," I told them. They entered the house and sat down while waiting for the next couple to come. In exactly five minutes, Alice & Jasper came in Jasper's black Harley Davidson. Alice ran to me bouncing off the motorcycle and Jasper had a hint of smile on his lips when he took off his helmet.

"Bella! Thanks for having a Girl's Day Out with me & Rose today! You've been like abandoning us since you had Edward!" She complained.

"You could've told me earlier, but I'm doing this for Edward. I swear he misses hanging out with Jazz & Emmett."

"He misses us?" Emmett shouted from the room. "I never thought I'd ever hear that from you!"

"Oh shut up, Emmett!" I shouted back at him.

He guffawed loudly and I heard him yelp in pain as Rosalie slapped him. "Emmett, you need to sew your mouth up with some threads and a pin. Do you need help with that?" She hissed.

I giggled and Alice hugged me. "I've missed you. So how's Rome & Paris? Was it awesome?"

"Really awesome. Seriously, I think I got some stuff for you guys," I told her.

"Aw, really? I love you!" She cooed.

I groaned. "I hate you."

"I know you love me," she said and greeted Rose & Em. We were talking while waiting for Edward to come back with Nessie.

"So, where are our gifts?" Alice asked, excitement lacing through her words.

I took out two paper bags and passed them to the girls.

"Hey, no gifts for us guys?" Emmett whined.

"Shut up, Em. Seriously, I swear Rose's gonna break up with you anytime," I laughed.

"Damn right, so you better shut your mouth before I leave you," Rosalie growled at Emmett. I knew she cared deeply for him, so I wasn't worry about that. Acting tough was a part of her.

Alice took out her gift and squealed. "Oh my God! Oh Jasper, we can wear these together!" She hugged Jasper and smiled at me. "Thanks, Bells! These are _ awesome_! Where did you get these shirts?"

She held her shirt up which had the words _ Jasper Hale's lady_ printed on the shirt in blue. Jasper's was _ Alice Brandon's man_, which I thought was sweet for both of them since they were stuck together like glue.

"There was a shop which allowed me to personalize the shirts, so I decided to do some for you guys." I told her. "You got shirts like that for us?" Rosalie asked, taking out her and Emmett's. "Thanks, Bella. You're amazing." She beamed.

Emmett placed his against himself and grinned. It said _ If lost, bring me back to Rosalie Cullen._ "Thanks, Bellsie."

"Rose's one's like yours. Valentine's Day sounds like the most appropriate time to wear the shirts." I said.

When Edward came back home, he was surprised when he saw that I wasn't the only person at home. The guys gave him their bro-hugs and the girls just said their quiet hellos to him and smiled. Nessie was in each of their arms as she hugged everyone.

"Nessie, all of us are going out, so I got Zafrina to take care of you. I trust you're going to behave well?" I asked her.

"Yes, Momma. Anyways, I think I'm going to talk to Jane on the phone. Bye! I love you," she kissed me on the cheek and Savannah meowed at all of us when we headed out.

Each of us gave our partners a kiss and hug before we went in separate ways. The girls & I took Rosalie's convertible and Alice got out tickets to the theme park. This day out was packing a whole lot of fun for me ahead, and I was going to enjoy today. 


	20. Chapter 20

Helloosss. So, today has been really boring and I just felt like writing so here I am! Thanks for the reviews. I know, I haven't been writing from Edward's point of view so here is it! This one's quite short since I'm in a hurry to watch Breaking Dawn Part 2 for the third time in cinema. I love you girls (and guys)!

Disclaimer: Still have no idea why I started this disclaimer thing. Huh.

EPOV

"So Edward, how's your new life? Family man, huh?" Emmett bursted into laughter as we hung out at the bar, drinking beers all night long.

"Emmett, seriously, can you please quiet down?" I said, putting down my bottle. "How are both of your girls treating you?"

"Alice is normal, as per usual. Shopping pixie and all," Jasper said. He'd normally keep it short and simple, since he was a man of few words.

"Rosalie kinda ignores me most of the time. She barely gives me her 'love and affection', as what she says!" He replied, raising two fingers from each of his hands to make air-quotations. I slapped him from the back of his head and he winced, turning his head to me. "Dude, what the hell?"

"My sister told me to slap you behind your head if you get all childish and whiny, which you are right now," I told him.

"You see? That's basically what she freaking does! That is exactly one of the things I hate about you."

I chuckled. "One of the benefits of being Rosalie's brother."

Chugging down his six bottles of beer, Emmett still couldn't get drunk, but he was close to it by an inch. "Hey Eddie, you know what I always dream about when I'm not dreaming about Rose?" He said. Jasper & I stared at him, expecting something really stupid to pop out. "I dream about unicorns on cotton candy rainbows dancing to pop music made by bears! Oh, and there was a panda playing the drums! It was just so weird..." he continued, then lifted his bottle up. "Another bottle please!"

"It's been a long time since I've seen him wasted," I told Jasper, who started laughing.

"You haven't seen the worst of it yet. He had perhaps like thirteen shots margarita and cried as he told us a time when Rose didn't talk to him for a week just because he made a remark about George Clooney who he thinks she loves more than him. After his fourteen shot, he got on a bicycle and fell over. When we got to him he already passed out and was snoring loudly. Oh, good times," he sighed quietly as we watched Emmett have his seventh bottle. We only had two bottles since I had to drive while Jasper never really was comfortable with drinking too much.

"Oh hell, my beer bottle dropped!" Emmett exclaimed loudly as he bent down from his seat. The next thing I heard was a big thud on the floor then a snore broke out.

"This was exactly what I was saying," Jasper told me.

"Yeah, I definitely didn't need some imagination for that." 


	21. Chapter 21

Heys! So, we're now at 95 reviews and we're reaching the hundredth mark! The hundredth reviewer will be mentioned on the next chapter, so keep those reviews coming in!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Seriously.

BPOV

"Look at that ride! Oh my God, can we ride that?" Alice asked, pointing at a ridiculously tall roller coaster. Alice has been dragging us to rides. The last ride we went was the haunted mansion and I seriously don't want to talk about it.

"Yeah!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Bells, are you coming?"

"I don't know if I should go," I told them. "What if I lose the baby? Like seriously, if that happens, you guys are dead."

Alice ran from us and to the gangly teenager in his stripped shirt with the theme park's name on it. "Excuse me, but can preggo people ride this? And when I say preggo, I mean a few weeks old," she asked.

"If you're less than five weeks, yeah, but take it at your own risk," he smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you!" Alice waved as she ran back to us. "You can ride it! Now come on!"

Our screams could have probably been heard from a mile away as we rode it. In the middle of the ride, 'I Love It' by _Icona Pop _was playing from Rosalie's pocket. "What the hell, Rose! I thought we couldn't bring our cell phones on the ride!"

"It was in case of emergencies!" She shouted back at me over the wind. Alice didn't pay attention to our conversation as she was busy screaming all the way. Rose took out her phone and gripped tightly on it. "It's Edward!"

"Why?! What happened?!" I asked, still screaming.

"Hello? Edward, what's wrong?" Rose picked up her phone. "What?!... Is he crazy?! We'll be there as fast as we can!... Yeah, sure, bye!"

She looked at me with her eyes wide. "Emmett got drunk and fell asleep. He landed on broken glass, so he's in the hospital. Dad's treating him," she told me. "Can he not get into anymore trouble?!"

"Don't let him get drunk, ever again." I said.

EPOV

Jasper & I were in front of Emmett, watching my father Carlisle stitch his wounds. He was wincing all the time. "Seriously Emmett, stop falling asleep at random places!" Jasper scolded him.

"I called Rose and the girls are coming soon. She's gonna start beating you up again." I said.

"Are these wounds gonna scar?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

He shook his head slowly as he smiled softly. "Nope. It's going to take a few weeks, and you have to be careful with them."

The curtains were suddenly drawn open and a nurse appeared. "Dr. Cullen, your daughter is here," she said.

"Bring her in. Thank you, Bree," he said and she was immediately gone. Rosalie came in a few minutes with Alice & Bella at her sides. She yanked the curtains open and glared at Emmett.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! Seriously!" She hissed.

"Rose, keep calm, please. I'm pretty sure he's learnt from his mistakes," Carlisle told her.

"Hello, Dad." She greeted and hugged him.

"Good evening, Kitty."

"Dad, not the nickname again!" She groaned as she pulled away from him. "Well, any medications for Emmett? I'm pretty sure there's gonna be painkillers."

"Yes. Two pills of painkillers each day for four weeks..." He said, talking to her about Emmett's medication.

Bella came up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Hey Edward," she said.

"Hey," I said, taking a wiff of her sweet-smelling hair with my arm around her waist.

"Bella said he should never drink. Ever. So I'm agreeing with her. No alcohol for you. Ever again." Rosalie finally said to Emmett, who groaned.

"No alcohol? At all? Are you crazy?"

"Who are you to call me crazy, huh?!" She grabbed him from his ear and pulled it.

"Ow ow ow ow! Okay, fine! Sorry, 'kay?" He winced and she let him go.

Carlisle looked at Bella & I and I could feel her shift uncomfortably. "Bella, nice to see you again after five years. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you & Esme?"

"We're okay. Well, we still have our weekly Thursday family dinners. Edward hasn't been coming for the last two dinners. Please come tomorrow," he said.

"Thanks for inviting me, Carlisle." Bella smiled and her phone vibrated in her pockets that made her pick it up. She glanced at the caller ID. "Excuse me, please." She walked out of the small space to answer the call.

"You never told us that you & Bella were back together," he said.

"Sorry, Dad. Rosalie didn't tell Mom or you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She never mentioned any of you." He told me. "Son, please don't lose her again. You know that she's also part of the family."

"I don't intend to do so. She means everything to me."

"Edward, Nessie asking for us already. We have to get home." Bella appeared again and slipped her phone back into her pockets. "We'll see you tomorrow, Carlisle. Say hi to Esme for me," she said to Carlisle.

"Bye, Dad," I hugged him and we both left the hospital in a rush. 


	22. Chapter 22

Hello peeps! So, the hundredth reviewer was *drum rolls*... Twihard5000! Well, Aria, at least you reviewed, huh? You're the ninety-nineth! You all are awesome and if we manage to hit two hundred, a bonus chappie! Yay! But that's pretty much a long way to go... By the way, if you haven't been paying more attention to your Twilight books, "Kitty" is Carlisle's nickname for Rose!

Disclaimer: Twilight? Twilight?! Do I look like I own Twilight?!

BPOV

"A family dinner? With Daddy's family?" Nessie asked, excitement lacing through her words.

"Well, yeah. They don't know you, but I think they'll be happy. Come on now, get ready!" I shooed her off to her room and could hear her yank her wardrobe door open. Edward was inside our bedroom, getting ready to head to the Cullen's. I really missed Carlisle & Esme. Esme's delightful smile always lights up the room while Carlisle's wise words always helped others throughout their lives. They were like my parents when my real ones are away.

Alice made me wear a white shift dress with gladiator heels and asked me to bun up my hair. I did all of those even though I hated her choices, but I was getting used to it. I think I'm getting brainwashed by her. Nessie came out in her button-down white shirt and a pink pleated skirt with her black flats. She twirled around, her skirt flowing. "Momma, how do I look?"

"Fantastic. Get your winter coat and sit in the car. We'll be there in seconds, okay?" I told her and she nodded, running to take her coat from the side of the door and left the door open, making me shiver from the cold wind.

"Are we ready to go?" Edward's velvety voice came from behind me and his warm arms wrapped me close to him. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and breathed out hot air near my ear. I shivered again.

"Yeah," I said, taking his hand as we got into the car. Arriving at the familiar-looking white Victorian home in front of us, Nessie spoke up. "What do I call them?"

"Grandma Esme & Grandpa Carlisle... Well, that sounds weird from my mouth but just call them that. Any more questions?" I asked.

"Nope," she said, making her "p" pop from her mouth.

Pressing on the doorbell, high-pitched chimes played a tune and the door opened almost immediately. I looked up and my breath hitched. Esme stood there with her dazzling smile Edward inherited and her caramel-colored hair was highlighted with a few white strands and there wer very little wrinkles on forehead, but she had that youthful glow on her face. "Edward!" She exclaimed. "So nice for you to finally come!"

"Hey Mom," he greeted her, giving her a peck on the cheek and a hug.

When she looked behind him, she caught sight of me. "Bella? Bella, is that you?"

"Y—yeah, it's me. How are you?" I smiled at her.

"Oh Bella!" She threw her arms around me tightly. "I've missed you! Oh, thank God you're back!"

I hugged her too. "I missed you too."

"Oh!" She said as she pulled away from me. "Who's this?"

"Esme," I started, "this is our daughter Renesmee, but you can call her Nessie."

She bent down to Nessie's height who was hiding behind me. "You look a lot like Edward," she whispered. "Hello, Renesmee."

"Call me Nessie, please," Nessie told her. Esme's face showed surprise and shock. "Hello, Grandma Esme."

"Edward, why didn't you tell us we had a granddaughter?" She looked up at him.

"Well, I never knew before, actually. She was pretty much part of how Bella & I got back together. On a lighter note, it's complicated." He stuttered, looking at the floor.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you never knew you had a daughter during the last five years of your existence?!" Esme gasped. "You're lucky you guys are back together! Well, you all better get in. May I carry you, Nessie?"

"Yeah," Nessie answered with her arms wide open.

Esme lifted her up with a sigh. "I need to carry more heavy stuff next time." We all laughed and entered the house. We removed our coats and got to the dining room where Carlisle, Rosalie & Emmett were sitting down. "Carlisle dear, look at our latest addition to the family!" Esme said, making her husband look up at us.

He stood up and looked at Nessie. "Who is this? Bella, she has your... You both have a daughter?" He asked, looking at Edward & I. Oh crap, it gets complicated...

"Yes. She's five this year." I replied.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Nessie," my daughter said. "Are you Grandpa Carlisle?"

"Well... yes, little one. Come on everyone, let's eat some dinner." He announced.

Talking over dinner was a really easy thing to do since everyone was loose. Carlisle & Esme were asking questions about Nessie, and we didn't need to answer for her most of the time. They were obviously impressed by her as she was just five years of age. She was like a really polite fifteen-year-old teenager stuck in a five-year-old's body.

"Anything interesting happening during the last few weeks?" Esme asked.

"Uhm... Well...," I looked at Edward uneasily and he opened his mouth.

"We're..." He started, but was stuck like me.

"We're engaged?" I said, my sentence sounding like a question.

"Engaged? Oh, a wedding! Wonderful!" She exclaimed, beaming at us. "Rosalie, did you know about this?"

She nodded and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry for not telling you guys that and about Nessie."

"Hey, I knew about the engagement too, okay?" Emmett spoke up. "Ow! What did you do that for?!" He winced, looking at Rose who glared at him.

"But I'm sure there's something else you wanted to tell us. Spill it!" Esme urged me.

"I'm... pregnant." I told them.

Emmett placed his fork and knife with a clank sound. "Now that I didn't know!"

"Shut your mouth, Em! Seriously!" Rose hissed at him.

"Rosalie, did you know about this?" Carlisle asked.

She rolled her eyes and she cut her steak. "Duh!"

"This just gets more interesting..." Emmett muttered, earning a pinch from his girlfriend on his ear. "Ow! You need to stop doing that and start going anger management classes!" She pinched him harder and he howled in pain.

"Enough, Rose," Carlisle said sternly. She let go and he rubbed his reddened ear.

Nessie giggled as she said, "Aunt Rosie does that when Uncle Emmett does or says something stupid. It's funny."

"Well, yeah, it is." Esme replied.

So far, the family dinner has gone well. 


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, lovelies! You are AWESOME! And, we're pretty much going fast forward now!

Disclaimer: You've been reading this so you must've gotten the idea. If you don't... well... read the last few chapters.

**Seven months later...**

"No! It should go there! Esme said the rocking chair should go _here,_" I pointed at the corner of the large lavender room, my other hand cradling my large bump.

"I thought she said the crib was suppose to be at the corner!" Edward sighed, helping me set up the room. "I think we should just get her to come over with her room designs. She'll know what she's doing."

"Fine," I muttered under my breath as he took out his phone and dialed Esme's number. I headed out and found Nessie jumping on her toes.

"Can I see the room? Please?" She asked.

"Nessie, I'm really tired now. I need some rest! Ask Daddy, okay? Grandma Es is coming over to help with the room, so open the door when she comes." I yawned.

"Okay, then. Have a good rest. Remember, ring the bell if you need anything," she told me, then left. I sighed. The bell was what Nessie gave me when I was two months pregnant, saying "If Aphrodite needs anything, I'm here to help." She predicts the baby's a girl, but I've always seen a little Edward in my mind. I've asked Alice to predict, since I've never seen her predictions fail, but she was hesitant on predicting. Her family & close friends were the only ones who knew about her strange "power", but she was more into her hobby — fashion designing. She was my go-to designer for every important event I had to attend. She knows what I'm like, so she knows what to design for me.

I lied down on the couch with a pillow below my head. I adjusted a little and turned on the television. I felt like I seriously couldn't do anything. My morning sickness was getting better. Everyone around has been thinking twice about their actions too since I tend to overreact.

The doorbell rang and I instantly sat up from lying down. "I got it!" Nessie shouted, running down the steps of the stairs. She tripped a little on the way to the door and opened it. "Hey" — catches breath — "Grandma Esme!"

"Oh, honey, don't run or you'll trip!"

"Uhm, I did already so there's pretty much no use of telling me that!" She exclaimed, still catching her breath. "Since you're decorating the room, can I see it?"

Esme nodded. "But we can't complete it until we know what's the baby's gender."

"It's Aphrodite, of course!"

She rose one eyebrow. "Aphrodite?"

"Okay...," I said, lifting myself up from the couch. "Aphrodite is the name of the baby _ if_ it's a girl."

"Hello, Bella!" Esme greeted, hugging me gently. "How's the pregnancy going? Oh, and also, when's your appointment?"

"Appointment for what?" I asked.

"To do pediatrician, of course! To find out what's the baby's sex! I need the appointment to be soon, since I have to get the clothes and toys and —"

"It's tomorrow," I interrupted her before she started her rambling.

"Great! So I'll follow you, okay?"

"Oh, Esme, Edward & Nessie's following —"

"But I need to know the sex, Bella! Plus, I want to see my second grandchild before he comes in two months!"

I sighed. "Okay, Es. Come on in, check out the room," I told her, leading her to the baby room. I opened the door and Edward was setting up the ebony drawer at the side of the room. "Edward, Esme's here."

"Okay," he looked to Esme and smiled. "Hey Mom! Bella & I argued about whether the baby crib or the rocking chair was suppose to be at that" — he pointed to the corner on the right — "space."

"The rocking chair's suppose to be there. The crib is suppose to be at the other corner," she checked her blueprint and nodded. "Yep, to double check it's really suppose to be there."

"Ha!" I suddenly exclaimed pointing at Edward. " I told you the chair's suppose to be there! Sucker!"

"Ah great," he rolled his eyes and groaned. "Thanks so much for not taking your own son's side, Mom."

"I didn't who picked what, anyways," Esme told him. "Okay kids, I'll just give you the extra copy of the blueprints. And Bella, please take care of yourself until I see you tomorrow! Bye kids," she waved, then went down the stairs and out the door.

Nessie marvelled over how spacey and nice the room was, then asked us a question. "Can I take this room? Aphrodite can take mine," she said.

"You can't, Renesmee. If you want, we can paint your room lavender. The size of this room is the same size as yours too." Edward took out the bits and pieces of the rocking chair and looked at the manual.

"Well, how did Momma get pregnant?"

Edward & I froze. We weren't expecting the question to come so early. It pretty much came _ too_ early.

"Renesmee...," Edward started, but stopped and stared at her.

She frowned. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no! No, you didn't! You wanna know how I got pregnant, right?" I asked her. It was time to tell a little white lie. "You see, there's this magic potion you can get anywhere. And I mean, _ everywhere_. you just have to mix it with water and drink it. The results start showing in a few weeks!"

"If it's just a potion, why are there still people who cannot get pregnant?"

"It's because they're immune to the potion. They're immune to every magical spell you can think of. That's why," I told her, winking at Edward when she wasn't looking. Edward pursed his lips from smiling and sighed.

When she gets older, Nessie's gonna hate me for telling her a lie. And I'm not guilty about that. 


	24. Chapter 24

Hi guys! Sorry for the delay! So I started school and everything's just messed up. I've developed a crush for one of the senior. And he has a freaking bitchy girlfriend. Ugh why must everything be so complicated?! Back to the story though. Thanks for the reviews and advices! Y'all are awesome and I really need to start writing.

"Where's Grandma? She said she'll be here!" Nessie whined.

"I just got a text from her," Edward waved his phone in front of our faces. "She said she couldn't go. She's having a fever. Seems like we'll be going alone."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go let's go let's go!" Nessie exclaimed. "I wanna see Aphrodite!"

"Nessie, we have to wait for the doctor. She hasn't come in yet," I told her. We were already in the pediatrician's office, but I guess she went out to get a quick snack. There were raps from the door and it opened slowly.

"Miss Swan?" A female voice said. "I'm Charlotte — your pediatrician for today. Miss Highmore is not in today, so I'm taking over." She walked into the office and asked me to lay down on the chair that went down a little, then Charlotte spread out gel on my stomach and used the ultra-sound sensor. Our eyes were glued to the screen and Edward's hands squeezed mine. Nessie was quiet, probably still expecting it to be a girl.

"Have you all thought of a name for a girl?" Charlotte said, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Aphrodite! It's Aphrodite! It's a girl, isn't it?!" Nessie asked.

Charlotte nodded. "You have a girl. Congratulations."

Aphrodite. Aphrodite Alexa. A bundle of joy for us. This year was getting better and better.

After the appointment, we drove back home. There were lights in the house, so we kept quiet. Was someone robbing us? We had to find out. Edward had an umbrella in his hand, ready to attack.

"Stay here," he said, leaving the car. He ran to the porch quietly and opened the door. He closed the door behind him and I saw shadows through the curtains. Everything was quiet.

"Momma, Daddy's been in there for ten minutes already. Is he okay?" Nessie squirmed in her seat uncomfortably.

"Come on now, Nessie. Let's see what's inside." I told her. We got out and I held my ear to the door. I heard murmurs behind it. I took a deep breath. I had to get in.

"Surprise!" Voices shouted, echoing the room.

I cursed loudly as my heart skipped a beat. Nessie screamed for five seconds and stopped when we took in our surroundings.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme & Edward stood there with smiles on their faces. "Oh man, that wasn't the expressions we were expecting!" Emmett crowed.

Rose frowned and crossed her arms. "I knew a surprise wasn't good," she muttered. "This was your fault, Emmett! You suggested a surprise party!"

"Hey, you went with the idea!" He defended quickly.

"Bella could have had a heart attack! What were you thinking? 'Oh I'm so smart we're gonna kill Bella with a surprise party!?'" She said in a low voice, trying to mimic her boyfriend.

"Enough, Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

I wanted to quietly go to my room and curl up peacefully, but Alice was in my way.

"So, boy or girl?" She asked, jumping in her seat.

"Oh... It's a girl," I replied, smiling.

"A girl!" Esme & Alice squealed.

"I can dress her up, right?" Alice asked.

"We have to paint the wooden furniture in her room pink and all!" Esme exclaimed, hugging me.

"Aphrodite's going to be a pretty one!" Nessie said.

Rosalie smiled and took her in her arms. "Yeah, she is," she replied. She looked at Nessie with longing and asked Emmett, "When are we gonna have kids? I want them soon," she told him.

Emmett wagged his eyebrows mischievously. "Tonight?"

She cringed. "Please, Emmett. We have innocent ears here!"

"No need to be so embarrassed, Aunt Rosie! Momma said you just need a magical potion!" Nessie said.

Everyone stared at me. Edward was chuckling nervously under his breath. "Uh... long story, people. Where's my gifts?" I asked sheepishly, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, the gifts! Jasper, where did you put the box? I need to give it to Bella..." Alice chattered, distracted by my question. Emmett's face told me that he couldn't be distracted easily. My cheeks heated up as I walked into the kitchen. Emmett was going to start jokes about me being a mother very soon... 


	25. Chapter 25

Sooooo... uh... I'MSOSORRYFORNOTUPDATINGSOLONG IHADSCHOOLANDCRAPSOFORGIVEME ! Okay. I'm done with my apology. Ready for the next chapter?

Disclaimer: I missed this shitty box of reminding me how Twilight doesn't belong to me...

BPOV

"So? Enjoying your party, Missy?" Alice asked.

I glared at her but she chuckled. "You guys have to make up for the freaking scare. I almost died, okay? Did you guys even _think_ about the baby I'm carrying, or my own health?"

"Bella, you should take some rest now," Edward came over to my side, pulling me up from my seat. "You're starting to stress. It's not good for the baby."

"Hell, exactly!" I exclaimed angrily. "Which was why there shouldn't be surprises during pregnancy! I swear I was about to get a miscarriage!"

"I'm sorry, Bells," Emmett apologized. "It's my fault. I pretty much started this, and I didn't listen to Esme when she told me not to. But your expression was... hilarious, actually. Not what I was expecting, but it was awesome! Like fu— ow! Rose, what the hell was that for?"

Rosalie pinched his arm before he managed to let out his NC-16 sentence. "God dammit, Emmett! There's two kids in this room! Luckily Aphrodite's still wrapped up in the womb so she can barely hear it, but haven't you thought about Nessie?! She can hear, dumbass!"

"The same thing applies to you, Rosalie. Keep your words in check. Even though it isn't as worse as Emmett's, they're still vulgarities." Esme scolded.

"But still... Bella, it's my fault," Emmett went back to the topic.

"No! It's my fault for not stopping Emmett from spitting out crap from his mouth and saving all of us from his ridiculous ideas." Rosalie looked sympathetic, but she glared at Emmett when she mentioned him.

"Oh no no no! _I'm _taking the blame. I wanted to do a party, and I didn't tell you! I should've at least told Edward, though," Alice said timidly.

"No! Nobody's apologizing except for me! I'm the one who started the surprise party idea!" Emmett argued, and soon Rose & Alice started fighting with him. I stared at them, and Nessie tugged on my leg.

"I'm going up," she whispered.

I nodded. "Tell you what, I'm going too," I said, and I shot Esme, Carlisle & Jasper a look. They all smiled at the same time, telling me to go up before they realize I'm gone.

"I'm following." Edward told us. "Don't wanna be the center of the attention, huh?"

Nessie giggled and Edward scooped her up in his arms. We went up and Nessie jumped out of his arms when we reached her room. She changed into her night gown and jumped into bed. I stayed, ready to tell a bedtime story.

Edward surprisingly stayed too, and Nessie gave us a weird look and sighed, shrugging to herself. "What story are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"It's a story of a girl who's dangerous. If she touches a person, he dies," I told her. She wouldn't mind this kind of stories. She liked something a little out of the box.

We all laid down on the bed — Edward on her left and I on the right. Nessie gave me a curious look. "What's her name?"

"Her name was Juliette Ferrars, and her parents gave her away when she was very young, since they realized they couldn't touch her anymore. She's been locked up in a cell, and hasn't seen the outside world for years. What she doesn't know is that the world outside is destroyed — there was a war between the government and the people...," I continued telling her the story, and Edward watched me as I continued.

In the middle of the story, I realized that both of them have dozed off already. I stopped, since they weren't listening. I wanted to go to bed, but I didn't want to sleep alone. Edward was sleeping so peacefully with Nessie that I didn't want to ruin the moment. I just sighed and made myself comfortable in Nessie's bed.

Nessie snuggled closer and her arms wrapped around me. That was when I knew that this was a moment I could cherish quietly with my small family.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello, guys! So... I'm updating! Isn't that a surprise?

Disclaimer: I'm gonna treat this box as my baby. How about that? Twilight & the characters don't belong to me. Wow.

It didn't help that the next day was a very busy day. About two months ago, I got a letter stating that the producers of the Golden Globes wanted me to give out the award for Best Actor for Best Picture Drama. Well, today Alice was setting up the things she needed to style me up. It's weird when your friend who's also a world-famous fashion designer turns into your stylist for a day, and let me tell you, Alice wouldn't let me pick out dresses from other designers.

"No! It doesn't go there! Are you blind? The _feng shui_ isn't good, and we need it today!" Alice shouted at one of her workers, frustration written on her face. "Get it going, get it going, get it going! Hurry up!" She hitting the side of her hand against her other palm, like she was all ready to chop up someone's head if she blows up.

Nessie tugged at my jeans and I looked down. "Aunt Alice is scaring me."

"Hi-five, Ness," I held my hand out at her and she slapped it with her small hand. "I'm scared of her today, too."

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that brush?! Do you know how much that costs me?! That brush alone is two hundred bucks, so don't you dare break it!" Alice screamed. A soft snap came from her frightened worker and her eyes widened. "You just broke it! Now I have to get to the shop down in Orlando to buy it again! Get out now and don't come in unless I let you!"

"Okay, Nessie, let's get back in, shall we?" I asked, but she never replied. I had my hands behind her back, leading her to my bedroom. "I can't believe it's only six in the morning," I muttered under my breath.

Edward was still in bed, tangled in the white sheets while his head was on my pillow. Nessie ran to the bed and hugged him. He yawned and opened his eyes, staring at Nessie.

"Good morning, baby girl." He smiled, playing with her hair.

"Morning, Daddy." She replied, giving him the dazzling smile she inherited from him.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Six in the morning," I replied, walking to the bed and carefully lying down on it. Nessie's back faced me and Edward was facing my side. "Good morning, handsome."

"Good morning beautiful," he replied, kissing my lips.

I hummed in joy and pulled back, bringing back up an escaping Nessie. She whined and said, "I want to play with Savannah!"

"You can just call her up, right?" Edward suggested.

"Savannah!" She called out. A long, ringed tail was all I could see and it got closer. Something pounced on the bed and I could see the full view of the tail which belonged to our family cat.

"Savannah, help me escape!" Nessie whispered. Savannah meowed and bit Nessie's onesie pants. Nessie held her pants up as Savannah dragged her down the bed. "Ow! Savannah!"

I sat up and stared down at the two. "Are you okay, darling?"

"Well... yeah!" Nessie instantly shot up, standing straight. "Bye!"

She left the room with the door slightly ajar. Savannah followed her and Nessie's small footsteps were turning more rhythmic.

"I escaped!" She shouted down the hallway. "Yes!"

I laughed at her antics and laid down on the bed again.

"Bella, Edward, we need you now!" Alice screamed from downstairs.

I groaned. "Oh what the hell," I stretched.

"I _really_ wonder how Jasper can handle her." Edward said, getting off bed and putting his white cotton shirt on.

"He handles her with _love_, Edward. I'm starting to think he bribes her with sex to keep her quiet." I chuckled.

Edward shrugged, a smile spreading across his face. "Possible. It sounds kind of like him."

"Guys?!" Alice shouted.

"Fine, fine! We're coming!" I shouted. "Give me a minute to get down the stairs!"

I held the baby bump carefully as I walked down the steps. Edward held me at my wrist. I looked at Alice and she was beaming brightly.

"So how's Alexa treating you?" Alice asked.

"She's very cooperative," I replied. "She loves honey-glazed cereal."

She shooed me to a vanity table, whispering, "You're gonna look so awesome and gorgeous!"

She worked her magic on my face and spread some whitener cream on my chest, arms, and neck. I had no idea why she would even do that though. I was the palest-looking girl she's ever met.

For the rest of the time, I was sleeping away. I couldn't remember what I was dreaming about, but Alice keep turning the chair round and round. I woke up in the middle of spinning, but that sick vomiting feeling had gone away, like my previous pregnancy with Nessie.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Taking a shower. I know you already did, so everything's going as planned. As for babysitting, I've called up the babysitter to take care of Nessie for you guys."

"Who is she?"

"Me!" She exclaimed. "Well, Jasper & I have nothing to do, so we're planning to watch the Golden Globes. You guys are going there, so we decided to be Nessie's parents for a night."

I laughed. "You're weird."

"I've been told worse."

"I know," I said. "But you're awesome."

"Now is the dress!" She clapped happily as she pulled me out of the seat. She lead me to a clothes rack full of dresses. She pulled out an ice-blue gown from the rack and there was a red tag, with my name scribbled in Alice's handwriting.

The gown was heavenly. There were two layers to the dress — the first one was the inner layer. It was a darker hue of blue than the second layer and it was made of the finest silk. The second layer was ice-blue lace.

The patterns were swirls, that lead down all the way to the lightest shade of blue I have ever seen. The color belonged to nets with extra small holes. The net was sewn together that it puffed out. Basically, this was a mermaid dress, and the dress showed off my curves, including the small baby bump.

"Alice, you shouldn't have," I gasped.

"I knew you were gonna say that!" She exclaimed happily. "Get dressed, pregger!"


	27. Chapter 27

Heyos! So... I may be updating more frequently because it's the holidays! I'm so happy I can just go cliff-diving right now.

Disclaimer: Talk about loving this box. I can't really say anything.

If you have never seen Edward in a tuxedo, where the hell have you been?

He was smiling at me, a grey clean-cut tux making his green eyes shine. His black shoes were obviously shined if it wasn't new. But other than that, let's just say that I was so elated to have such a hot guy. I knew girls were gonna kill me because I have him, but what the hell. If they kill me, that's just ridiculous because they'll be locked up in jail.

"Bella, you look... stunning." He sucked in a deep breath and I rolled my eyes.

"Says the guy who has a million girls chasing after him." I said. "Well, I know I'm so gorgeous. Shall we go now?"

"I love it when you're sarcastic." He commented, chuckling.

The limousine was waiting outside for us and Alice kissed our cheeks goodbye.

"I'll watch you guys on red carpet! And don't worry — we'll take care of Nessie well. I just need to wait for Jasper to come in five minutes." She told us.

"Make sure I don't come home to a messy bed. Because seriously, when I come back home, I don't want to see you in lingerie with after-sex hair." I mockingly glared at her.

"Where the freak did you get that idea from? Gosh, just go! You'll be late!" Alice shooed us to the limousine and waved at us when we left the gates.

I called up the house phone and Alice picked it up.

"God dammit, Bella, stop calling home whenever you're out of the house during awards seasons!" She snapped, sounding exasperated at the same time.

"I just want to talk to Nessie, 'kay? Put her on the phone."

She sighed and there was silence for a few seconds. A few shuffling noises could be heard and my daughter's soft voice came to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nessie, if you hear anything weird coming from any room that Aunt Al & Uncle Jasper are in alone, call me." I told her sternly.

"Can I open the door?" She asked.

"If you do, trust me, it's something you wouldn't want to see."

"Why?"

"It's grosser than PDAs."

"Eww!" I could hear her cringing. "French kissing even though I don't know how people french kiss?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for telling me, Momma." She said. "Love you. Bye."

"Love you too." I said. She hung up and I locked my phone again.

Edward stared at me and I stared at him back. "What?"

"Really?" He frowned, snatching my phone from my hand.

"Hey!" I tried getting back my phone, but he kept on pulling it away from my reach. "Give me back!"

"You'll get it back once you give me a smile for the camera." I grinned, but to him it just wasn't convincing enough. "Genuinely!" He told me.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I smiled genuinely and the phone made a snapping noise like a camera. He did something to my phone too, but I was patient. He handed me my phone back and I stared at him.

"What did you do to my phone?"

"Check your Facebook status."

I complied and saw a status update that wasn't made by me. There was a picture of me in the outfit I was wearing, smiling. Then above, the caption was _Enjoying the ride to the red carpet. Loving the dress by my best friend Alice Brandon, except for the fact that it's really really strangling the life out of me._

"What the hell?"

"What?" He raised his hands up. "According to your face, it's true."

"I don't dare to tell Alice those stuff!" I whisper-screamed at him, throwing my expensive purse at him. "Idiot."

We arrived at the red carpet and when Edward opened the door, the screams from fans were deafening. My ears almost bursted and when Edward got out, the screams only got louder. He held his hand out to me and I took it. He pulled me out carefully and I cringed.

We walked along the carpet and met with our publicists for a while. Carmen, my publicist, gave me the _OK_ sign and followed us from behind, talking to reporters before they ask me questions.

There was suddenly someone who Edward was glaring at after our last interview. I frowned, not knowing what the hell he was staring at. I held him close and told him to smile for the cameras.

"She's here," Edward sounded like he was growling but managed to keep a straight face.

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Look behind."

I glanced behind and froze. I continued staring at her and faking a smile. She sauntered towards us like a supermodel on the runway. Huh. I was the supermodel compared to her.

She purred at Edward and faked a smile at me too. "Hey Edward, Bella." She flashed her pearly-whites and glanced at my baby bump. "Congratulations! Are you pregnant? If you aren't... well..."

"Well what, Tanya?" Edward snapped. "What?"

"Nothing." She replied, still smiling. "What's the gender?"

"It's a girl," I said grimly. "It's a girl."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't need to repeat that." She said. "I'm sure she will be a _very. Beautiful. Baby. Girl." _She literally paused at the last words, her friendly glances turning into death glares.

"Yes, I'm very sure she'll be very beautiful like _our first daughter_ Renesmee, right Edward?" I asked Edward.

"I'm a hundred percent sure she'll be beautiful like Renesmee." Edward agreed with me quietly.

Tanya's eyes widened in shock which she recovered in a few seconds, or maybe she just was as much as a good actress as I am. "How old is she?"

"Five this year. She got us back together after five years of... complications." I smirked at Tanya. "Now we're engaged." I held up my hand and wiggled my fingers at her for her to see. I held Edward arm tightly and looked at him. I then stared at Carmen for help and she got the message.

Carmen, whose long luscious black hair lasted to her mid-back and big hazel eyes that made her tanned body look complete, did her signature catwalk and put her hand to her hip, looking at Tanya, then Edward & I.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but you guys need to get going. The awards ceremony's starting in fifteen minutes. You need to get seated fast." She told us in her silky Spanish-accented voice.

"Well, we have to get going. Bye Tanya. I hope we see each other soon." I said, then we left the scene. I thanked Carmen and kept close to Edward.

"She better not stumble upon us again." Edward muttered.

"She won't stumble. She'll see us on purpose, especially now since it's the first time we've seen her for five years." I said. "This game is _on._"


	28. Chapter 28

Nothin' to say. Just... hi.

Disclaimer: I own a suckish bag that tore when I placed my books in it, but not Twilight. Why does the worst things come to me in life?

When we were finally seated, I took a deep breath and let out some air of frustration. What happened just now was a total nightmare, and I just hoped that Tanya would sit somewhere that _wasn't_ near us.

Too bad the universe hated me.

Just right above me was Tanya sitting comfortably. I could feel her eyes stinging my back and I felt the need to throw her out of the theater and shoot her in the damn face.

I couldn't send any SOS texts. She was above me and she would obviously be peeking at what I was texting. I _knew_ I should have given secret code words like "bad chicken meat" and the other person would just say "food poisoning" to anyone who asks.

I couldn't resist taking a few glances at her when she wasn't looking. I felt too self-conscious about myself. She made me feel like she could destroy my family just by various things like stealing Edward or making me have a miscarriage, but maybe I was going a bit too far, I thought.

In the middle of the show, one of the staff members from backstage came to me and told me that I had twenty-three minutes before my appearance on stage. She led me through the narrow hallway backstage. Many staff members and celebrities were hanging around backstage.

Some celebrities greeted me as I passed, but most of them then continue to ask, "I really look forward to going to your baby shower and wedding. When will you hand out the invites? Will I be invited?"

Sometimes, I unwillingly have to give them the invitations and give in. Really, they were giving me a hard time.

"Ms. Swan, here are your cue cards. There is thirteen minutes until your appearance. I'm sure you know what to do. In... eight minutes, you must be ready." The lady who led me to the backstage of the theatre told me. All I could do was nod and she handed me my cue cards that have been freshly printed. It was the same color as the result's envelope, so it would be easy to fake that it was all memorized.

All I could do was repeat my lines over and over again while practicing my facial emotions. Some staff members asked if I needed some touch-ups on my makeup and I politely declined.

In eight minutes, I was behind the curtains, staring at the stage. Someone gave me an earpiece and I attached it to my ear, keeping it hidden under my hair. The actor I was going to give the award to the winner with was Jacob Black, whom I haven't seen since the practice for the awards show.

"Honestly, you look beautiful, Bella." Jacob said.

"Serious flattering isn't going to get you anywhere, Jake. You look quite dapper yourself." I replied.

"You ready, Bells?"

I chuckled. "You think? Really, I think you're nervous too."

"So you're nervous? I'm not, actually." He smiled.

I frowned. "How can you not be nervous? If anything screws up, I'll be teased to death!"

"At least you'll earn more fame."

"I'm not looking for fame, Jacob. I just love what I'm doing. Acting doesn't only entertain people — it teaches people things that they never know." I told him.

"Wise words from the pregnant lady." He joked.

"I'm serious, Jake." I told him before we even went on stage. When we went backstage again, we parted ways went back to our seats.

Tanya was trying to talk to Edward as she sat at my seat. Edward just looked like he could stab her repeatedly. At least he felt what I felt like doing to her at that exact time. She was smiling flirtatiously at him and I stood at the end of the row, staring at Edward.

He glance at me and then at Tanya. "Go away, Tanya. She's back already. Get back to your freaking seat."

Tanya looked up at me and glared. "Fine." She snapped and stood up instantly. She purposely hit my shoulder with hers and went back to her seat. I sat down and folded my arms.

Honestly, that wasn't a really bad encounter I've had with her. I've had worse.


End file.
